Finding Home
by Jema
Summary: Now in their twenties, Jonny, Jessie and Hadji are reunited, all searching for answers. Can friendship stand the test of love?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Finding Home" 

By Jema

Disclaimer: I do not own The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, just borrowing it for fun.

Summary: Now in their twenties, Hadji, Jonny, and Jessie have been separated for a few years to return together for Christmas holidays. Each is looking for something but can friendship stand the test of love?

_Chapter 1_

"Dr. Quest?" Jessie asked, quietly tapping on the partially opened door with two fingers.

Dr. Quest's voice wafted from inside the room. "Yes, come in, Jessie."

Jessie pushed open the door and stepped inside, one hand balancing a coffee cup filled to the brim with the rich smelling liquid and the other hand clutching several manila folders. Dr. Quest swiveled around in his comfortable desk chair and retrieved the coffee with a kind smile. "I swear Jessie, how did you know I wanted coffee? It's rather frightening to think you are beginning to anticipate my whims."

Jessie returned a good-natured smile and sat gingerly on the chair seated at the left of Dr. Quest's large desk. She held the folders in front of her emphatically. "Here they are. Although I believe I need your assistance on the fourth experiment."

Dr. Quest swiveled again to lean on his desk. As was his custom, he searched through the innumerable papers and files cluttered on every inch of the surface as he spoke. "Yes, I expected that one to be tricky. The mutation did not occur?"

Jessie settled more comfortably in the armchair. "Actually, Doctor, the mutation occurred but the results did not concur with the other ten. I thought perhaps I made an error but when I repeated the experiment, the same error occurred."

Dr. Quest took a sip of his coffee. He licked his upper lip, his tongue touching the edge of his red mustache. "Describe the mutation," he said, finally finding a blank scrap of paper and a stump of a pencil.

"It was a rapid regeneration of sorts, but it quickly failed. The mice became very ill," Jessie unconsciously glanced at her watch, a simple article of jewelry she allowed herself when working.

"How did you cure them?" Dr. Quest asked without looking up from his scribbling.

Jessie tucked her flaming red hair behind her ear. "I injected them with the protein solution as you instructed, Doctor. They recovered in a few hours."

"And now?"

"All levels are normal, heart rate, metabolism, everything."

Dr. Quest rose from his chair and stretched his arms over his head. "Good job, Jessie. Now, I don't know about you, but I could use some dinner. Leave the files there on the desk."

Jessie walked out of the office with the doctor. "Oh, Dr. Quest, I know my holiday is approaching, when you will give me my final exam?"

The lines at the corners of Dr. Quest's eyes crinkled happily. "You made an A. Enjoy the holiday. We won't do any research until after the new year when the next term begins."

Jessie frowned in confusion. "Dr. Quest, you know I am honored to be doing my independent studies with you for the university, but you can't just give me an A. I need some sort of exam."

Dr. Quest laughed and draped his arm around Jessie's shoulder comfortably. "The experiments were your final exam, you passed with flying colors."

"But in the fourth experiment, the results did not correlate. That should make it at least a B."

"Jessie," Dr. Quest murmured with a shake of his head. "Stop trying to talk me out of giving you an A. You are by far the most dedicated and intelligent research assistant I have ever had. And, young lady, part of becoming a scientist is realizing that you don't always get the results you hope for. The important thing is that you performed the experiments well."

Jessie lowered her eyes bashfully. "Thank you, Dr. Quest."

The older man squeezed Jessie close to his side for a moment. "No problem."

They turned the corner from the labs of the lighthouse and entered the living quarters of the Quest manor. Race greeted them at the door and adjusted the alarm systems on the house. "Hi you two. Cure any diseases today?"

"Not yet, Race," Benton answered, hanging up his coat on the mahogany finished coat rack.

"Hey, Ponchita," Race said as Jessie stood up on her tiptoes to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "By the way Jess, you remember that Hadji and Jonny are coming tonight?"

She plopped down on the low sofa and stretched her feet in front of her. "Of course I remember, Dad. Why?"

Race continued to fiddle with the computerized alarm system on the wall. "Well, aren't you going to freshen up or anything?"

Jessie snorted. "Freshen up? For Jonny and Hadji? My best friends?"

"Good… Because Hadji's car just pulled up in the driveway."

Jessie leapt off of the sofa and ran up the steps from the living room so fast that all Dr. Quest and Race could make out was a red blur. "Yeah," Race muttered with a smile. "No need to freshen up."

* * *

Jessie paused in front of her mirror before changing her clothes. She wore jeans and tee shirts in the labs unless Dr. Quest was expecting guests, other scientists or researchers. She pulled off her white lab coat and changed into a dark hunter green blouse decorated with small green rhinestones and a nice pair of black trousers. She studied herself in the mirror. She wore her hair in a knot at the base of her neck when she was working so she shook it out and combed it into waves with her fingers. She removed her glasses and applied a small amount of eyeliner to her eyes. Suddenly, Jessie wished she owned more cosmetics than she did. She found a powder compact and patted it on her face and added a few swipes of mascara on her eyelashes.

"Why am I doing this," she muttered to herself. "I don't care what I look like. It's only Jonny and Hadji." She laughed at herself for a moment, stole one more glance in the mirror, and stepped out of her room.

She could hear Hadji's voice in the family room before she turned the corner to the stairway. She stepped down the tall staircase lightly, smiling brightly. Hadji stood in the entryway with Race and the doctor bringing in his suitcases and duffel bags. He stood to his full height when Jessie's vibrant red hair caught his eye. "Jessie," he whispered, almost caressing the syllables. Jessie ran past her father and threw herself into Hadji's arms. He cradled her gently and lowered his chin to rest on top of her hair.

"Hadji," Jessie mumbled into his shirtfront. "It's been so long."

"I know, Jessie. I know," he answered softly before he pulled away from her and held her at arm's distance. "You look great, Jess," he said in a louder tone and grinned at Race. "I mean that in a purely observational manner, Race."

"Sure, Hadj," Race muttered as he and Dr. Quest lifted Hadji's bags.

"Dinner will be served soon, we'll take your stuff to your room, Hadji. You two catch up." Dr. Quest stole a glance over his shoulder to see the two young people already deep in conversation.

"How is Bangladore, Hadji?" Jessie asked casually as she picked bits of fuzz from her pants.

"Much warmer that is for certain. It will no doubt take me a few days to adjust to the harshness of the Maine weather."

"It's a good thing you and Jonny are arriving tonight, because we're supposed to have an awful blizzard in a few days."

Hadji nodded and adjusted his turban slightly. He didn't wear his sultan robes, but instead he reminded Jessie of the old Hadji when the three of them were always solving mysteries and fighting crime. His jeans were crisp and tailored and he wore a button down pale blue shirt. "My friend?" Hadji asked quietly.

"Yes, Hadji?" Jessie answered as she wondered if Hadji's voice had always been as smooth and rich as his brown skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Hadji sat in his chair at the dining room table already set for dinner.

Jessie sat across from him and smiled thoughtfully. "The old days. I have missed you two so much. Oh Hadji," she exclaimed and reached over the table to clasp his hands. "It is so wonderful to see you again. To talk to you again! I would have called more, but-"

"I understand, Jessie," Hadji interrupted. "The time difference makes it difficult. Besides, we have both been busy. You have been working hard."

"And you have been Sultan. How is your mother, Hadji?"

"She is fine. She is a great comfort to me in Bangalore." Hadji withdrew his brown hands from Jessie's creamy white ones.

"I'm sure she must be," Jessie replied trying to ignore the slight pang of hurt that pierced her when Hadji removed his hands.

"Well, kids," Benton announced as he marched into the dining room. "I am starved."

Race strolled over to sit next to Jessie. "Me too. What's for dinner?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Jonny?" Jessie wondered aloud.

Dr. Quest unfolded his napkin. "His flight has been delayed. He'll get here in a few hours. Well, gang. Let's eat."

* * *

Jessie stood outside on the balcony overlooking the property of the manor. Snow covered every surface, heaping in fluffy piles on the lawns and clinging to the evergreens in the sparse wooded areas. The light of the lighthouse beamed weakly in the brisk air like a hesitant moon.

She turned at the sound of the door sliding open and smiled at Hadji, bundled in a fleece coat and a scarf. She too pulled her heavy coat close around her and was thankful that her long hair covered her ears.

"Hi Hadj."

"Jessie." It was the second time he had said her name like that, so warm and comfortable and yet, Jessie was uncertain if she heard anything else in his voice.

He leaned on the balcony railing beside her. "Snow. I had almost forgotten what snow was like."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, Hadji. You talk like you've lived in Bangladore for twenty years," Jessie teased.

"Eight." Hadji replied.

Jessie's mouth grew round. "No way. Eight years?"

"Eight years as Sultan. Eight years…" Hadji's voice trailed off thoughtfully. Then he laughed. "I had also forgotten how cold the snow could be."

Jessie laughed, her voice ringing clear in the cold air. "We could go inside, you know."

Hadji lifted an eyebrow mischievously and opened his arms. "Nah, not when you could keep me warm."

Jessie giggled and wrapped her arms around Hadji affectionately. She breathed in deep. Even in the midst of a snowstorm, Hadji smelled like summertime and cinnamon. She felt Hadji move his fingers through her hair and the soft pressure of his lips on the top of her head.

"Hey, let me get in on that!"

Jessie flung around to see Jonny standing with mirth on his face. "Jonny!" she cried in elation as he opened his arms to her. She hugged him tightly and laid her cheek on his chest. Breathing in, she noted that Jonny smelled like a freshly opened coca-cola and leather.

"Jess," Jonny whispered close to her ear.

Jessie stepped away and beamed from Jonny to Hadji to Jonny again. "Guys! We're together again!"

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Please review and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Finding Home"

by Jema

Chapter 2

* * *

They sat up late into the night sitting in the family room conversing in low tones. Hadji sat comfortably in the red leather armchair, speaking of India and his mother. "Jonny, sometimes it is so difficult."

Johnny sat on the low sofa with his legs outstretched. "I bet. But what about your mom and your advisors and everyone?"

"They help. I rely heavily on mother. But this past year I have had difficulty with finding trustworthy advisors. I actually discovered one of my attendants was stealing from me this year."

"Man," Jonny groaned in sympathy.

Hadji shook his head sadly. "All in all it was not much money, but it was meant to be a slap in the face. I am still fighting tooth and nail for respect."

"I suppose anyone in authority deals with that," Jonny replied.

Hadji smiled wryly. "How wise, Jonny. That sounds like something I would say."

"Maybe college is rubbing off on me, huh Hadji?"

"How is MIT, Jonny?"

Jonny sighed. "Dull. Very dull. Cambridge has to be the dullest place on Earth. The fact is it just doesn't compare to…it just doesn't compare to.."

"To what, my friend?" Hadji gently prompted.

"I don't know. I guess everything in the past? We have traveled everywhere, done everything. I miss the rush, the exhilaration. I miss..us. Do you know what I mean?" Jonny asked as he shifted in his seat to look at Hadji.

Hadji nodded. "I do, my friend. I feel the same way. Although, my life is not dull, boring at times maybe, but not dull, I miss what we used to have."

"You know, I went on this date a few weeks ago. She was pretty and everything, but there was nothing. No sparks, no excitement, no.."

"No Jessie, my friend?" Hadji's eyes glittered with knowledge.

Jonny laughed shortly and looked over at Jessie who was huddled in an armchair in front of the dying fire. "You've been quiet, Jess. What do you think of that?" When Jessie didn't answer, Jonny got up and crossed to the chair. He smiled at the sight of the clear oval of her face and the orange light of the fire dancing on her hair. "She's asleep," Jonny whispered to Hadji. Jonny lifted Jessie's sleeping form into his arms easily.

Hadji started to rise, when Jonny shook his head. "Just wait here, Hadj. I'm going to put her to bed. I'll be right back."

Jonny climbed the stairs carefully and took a few moments to hold Jessie close in his arms. He couldn't help but study the subtle differences in her since the last time he made it home. She seemed older, just not in years, but in the way she smiled now and the light in her eyes had matured. Her hair was still as red, but a few years ago she had cut a few inches off, adding to her maturity. And yet, as he cradled her in his arms, cherishing her warmth and the smell of violets, he was reminded of years past when they were children.

He pushed open her bedroom door with the toe of his foot and walked to the side of her bed. He lowered her gently and she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled to himself and removed her shoes. Unfolding a quilt from the foot of her bed, he draped it over her, close to her chin.

Jonny knelt close to Jessie's bedside. Almost unconsciously, he stroked the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. "Ace," he whispered softly. "Man, I've missed you."

Jessie's eyelids fluttered and Jonny lifted his hand from her face. She sleepily opened her eyes. "Jonny," she whispered. "Did I fall asleep?"

Jonny propped his chin on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Sure did."

Jessie shifted and laid her cheek on her palm. "Jonny," she murmured softly. "I missed you."

"Me too, Ace. We'll hang out tomorrow okay? We'll catch up."

"Just you and me?"

Jonny rose to his feet and kissed to the top of her forehead lightly. "Sure, get some sleep Ace."

* * *

Jonny rubbed his raw hands in front of the flickering fire. "So what were we talking about, Hadji?"

"Girls. Have you dated much in Cambridge?"

Jonny settled back on the couch. "I guess. Yeah, there's been a few girls, but it has never lasted long."

Hadji leaned back in his chair. "What went wrong?"

Jonny ran his hand through his blond hair. "I don't know really.. Okay a few weeks ago I asked out this girl who lived in my apartment building. She had really pretty hair, kind of blondish and wavy."

"How did it go?"

"Fine at first. We went to see a movie and she didn't hog the popcorn and didn't talk my ear off. Then we went to dinner, this casual sandwich place, and it was fine. She has a nice smile and she had interesting things to say."

Hadji lowered his eyebrows. "Then what went wrong?"

Jonny shifted in his seat and began untying his shoes. "Hadj, she just wasn't.. I mean she just.. It just… Man, what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Fate? Right? 'It' even?" Hadji's brown face wrinkled into a smile. "Maybe a word doesn't exist for what you're trying to say."

"Maybe. But it happens every time. My friends think I am a ladies man but actually I have rarely been on a second date. Hey, I bet the girls are crawling all over you in Bangalore, huh Hadji?"

Hadji groaned and covered his face with his hand. "You wouldn't believe it Jonny."

Jonny smirked in Hadji's direction. "Yep, the handsome, chiseled featured Sultan is probably bachelor of the century in Asia."

"Oh, Jonny," Hadji breathed disgustedly. "You can't imagine. My guards have caught young women trying to climb up the walls. Women have 'fallen' outside the gates in order to be granted access to the palace and my royal apology. I only fell for that one about a dozen times. Once I found a girl hiding in my bedroom, hoping that the implication would force me to take her as a wife. I just narrowly got out of that one."

"So no girlfriend."

"No my friend."

Jonny laughed. "You know, two good-looking, successful guys like us, you'd think we could keep a girlfriend."

Hadji laughed a little. "Yes, I suppose so, Jonny."

"This sure is going to be some Christmas," Jonny mused aloud.

Hadji rubbed his temple thoughtfully. "No doubt of that my friend."

* * *

The next day the three reunited comrades decided to go Christmas shopping before the potential blizzard snowed them in for the rest of the holiday. Buddled in bright coats and scarves, they wandered around the shopping mall, laughing and teasing all the way.

Jonny paused at a rack of colorful neckties. "What are you getting Race for Christmas this year Jessie?" Jonny asked thoughtfully.

"Not a tie, that's for sure. He'd kill me." Jessie lifted a gaudy yellow and pink tie with a smirk on her face. "I have already gotten him his gift. He wanted a new stereo system for his car and Dr. Quest and I both went in on it."

Jonny's face twisted in confusion. "That's not fair. He's my dad!"

Hadji patted Jonny's shoulder. "It appears that Jessie is becoming the daughter Dr. Quest always wanted."

Jessie huffed. "Just what I need.. two fathers. Dad is protective enough."

They continued their stroll. "Jessie, is Race still not letting you date?" Jonny asked teasingly.

Jessie raised her eyebrows. "I'm not sixteen anymore, Jonny Quest."

"I am aware of that," Jonny muttered.

"Race is protective because he loves you, Jessie," Hadji said.

"Oh, I know that. Besides, sometimes it comes in handy." Her eyes lit up gleefully. "A few months ago this guy kept pestering me to go out with him, he was so persistant it took Dad hanging up on him to get him to finally back off."

"So have you dated much, Jessie?" Hadji asked casually.

"Not really. A few first dates, and fewer second dates." Jessie leaned over to examine a few sweaters on a table. "Besides, I don't really meet guys. I spend so much time at the Compound, I don't really get out much with my independant studies." Jessie lifted a sweater thoughtfully. "What do you want for Christmas, Jonny?"

Jonny snorted. "Not that ugly sweater."

"What then?"

Jonny strolled over to the rack of leather jackets and raised his eyebrow emphatically.

"Out of my price range, Hotshot," Jessie sighed.

"Me too," Hadji agreed.

"Besides," Jessie said, tugging on the lapel of the leather jacket he was wearing. "You already have a leather jacket, remember?"

"That's something I learned from your Dad, Ace," Jonny grinned. "A man can never have too many cars or leather jackets."

* * *

They returned that afternoon laughing and laden with shopping bags. As they entered the Compound Hadji yawned a jaw-cracking yawn.

"You tired, Hadj?" Jonny asked as they divided the bags and removed their coats.

"Very," he nodded sleepily. "I'm still on Bangalore time remember?" Hadji adjusted his turban and rubbed his eyes. "I hate to, but I need a nap."

"No problem," Jessie answered. "Go get some rest Hadji and we'll see you at dinner."

Hadji gave them a half-hearted smile and sleepily trudged to his bedroom.

"Well," Jonny exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "That leaves you and me, Ace. What do you want to do?"

Jessie's eyes glittered in excitement. "Let's pack a lunch and go eat at the top of the lighthouse!"

Jonny groaned, "The lighthouse! It's freezing out there!"

"Oh, come on," she replied. "Where's your sense of adventure? Who would have thought that the great Jonny Quest would be afraid of a few snowflakes?" She laughed as she quickly pulled on her coat and ran into the kitchen.

Jonny begrungedly lifted his coat from the coat rack. He shuffled behind Jessie, muttering all the way about the dangers of frostbite.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review! Stay tuned for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The air was crisp and fresh, full of secrets and promises. Jessie's face was ruddy from the brisk air and her nose was as red as Rudolph's nose probably would have been. Still, with her eyes shining in merriment and the locks of red hair blowing across her face, Jonny was surprised to find her strangely attractive. He watched as she ate her sandwich vigorously and wondered over how she had changed.

Or perhaps he had been the one who changed. Maybe they had all changed. He felt pangs of disappointment and curiousity in realizing that Jessie was now womanly, in character and body. He sadly thought to himself that fun-loving, fast-tempered girl had grown into something different, something foreign to him.

She studied him for a moment with an expression that he could not remember ever seeing before. It was a look of maturity, of understanding and acknowledgment that only a person of a certain level of experience could master. "You look serious, Jonny, anything on your mind?"

He grinned and sipped the hot cocoa from the thermos. "Just wondering how long it takes a person to freeze to death."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby."

"And yet you enjoy my company?"

She shrugged nonchantly, "No one else is around." She looked out at the ocean, its waves pounding against the shore. "How's school Jonny?"

"Same old. Do you miss it?" he asked as he grabbed another sandwich.

"Sometimes," she answered slowly. "I miss being around people our age, you know? The whole college experience?"

"You're not missing much. It hasn't changed since you left. It's dull and heartless... I'll be glad to graduate."

Jessie drew her knees under her chin. She tilted her head to look at Jonny. "I've missed you. You and Hadji. I've been so lonely."

He smiled at her. "Me too. But hey, we've got a few weeks together. It's better than nothing." He suddenly laughed out loud. "Remember Billy Mitchell and Carly Ackins?"

Jessie narrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, Carly was the girl with the pixie hair cut right?"

Jonny nodded. "They're getting married."

"No way!"

He smiled. "Yep. Billy told me he was going to propose on her birthday, its in the middle of October, but I thought he was playing a joke on me. But he did. It's going to be in April, and you're invited."

"April," she thought out loud. "I can make it."

"Slammin! And actually this is very early notice but do you want to be my date?"

"Date?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Jonny shifted his weight and rubbed his hands together. "It's going to be a formal thing. Carly called it, 'the event of the century.'"

"I always loved her modesty," Jessie replied wryly.

"Well, considering her father's money, it probably will be the event of the century. It's going to be a tuxedo/ formal gown thing with ballroom dancing and crystal chandeliers.. will you go with me?"

Jessie furrowed her brow thoughtfully, "Well, sure Jonny, but don't you want to leave it open in case you are dating someone then who you'd like to take with you?"

Jonny frowned, "Nah, you know I don't like the formal thing so much. I'd rather take someone I'm comfortable with, like you, than someone I don't really know." His expression changed slightly. "But if you want to leave it open so you could bring a date, I'm cool with that."

Jessie snorted. "Unlikely. Jonny, my last date was four months ago. Besides," she said quietly, "I'd like to go with you. It'll be fun."

"Slammin'!" he announced. "Well, that's one thing off my mind."

"I can't believe they're getting married," Jessie mused. "They're our age."

"Yeah, Billy is twenty-three and Carly just turned twenty-two."

Jessie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Unbelievable..."

Jonny tucked his hands into his coat pockets. "Yeah..."

Jessie placed her gloved hands on her red cheeks. She couldn't help but remember a night over a year ago when Jonny had held her close and brushed his lips against hers gently. She had struggled to forget the memory but it plagued her continually. Especially at times like this when they sat close together and Jonny's eyes were as mesmerizing as two sapphires.

"Where have you been, Jessie?" Jonny asked playfully after a long thoughtful pause.

Jessie smiled at the little game the two had started years ago. "I've been to the moon and back, across the perilous sea."

"Sounds fun."

Jessie silently thought to herself that she wished the journey would end or she may seek comfort in the rocking waves.

The snow began to fall harder and the sky darkened with brillant hues of violets. The bitter wind bit at their faces mercilessly.

"Well," Jonny said as he stood to his feet. "I believe the blizzard is upon us. Come on, Ace." He helped her up and after hastily gathering the remains of the lunch they raced back to the manor in the snow.

* * *

Later that night Jonny and Jessie were joined by a rested Hadji in front of the fire. The freshly decorated tree loomed in the corner, dazzling with twinkling white lights and numerous ornaments of all colors and styles.

"It's funny how you can miss something so small..." Hadji murmured aloud.

"What do you mean Hadji?" Jessie asked.

Hadji extended his slender brown hand. "Take a Christmas tree for example."

Jonny snorted. "That's no small thing. That's the biggest Christmas tree we've ever had."

Hadji smiled patiently and continued. "In Bangalore, we do not practise Christmas or other Christian holidays, as the two of you well know. But after living in this family so long, I do hold a reverence for Christmastime."

Jessie looked at Hadji warmly. "Christmas wasn't the same without you last year, Hadji."

Hadji nodded slowly. "I missed it. My mother couldn't understand, she was so frustrated with me, but I missed it."

Jonny whistled 'O Christmas Tree' and stretched his legs out in front of him. "We did a good job this year."

"Looks great," Jessie agreed. "I needed this. I needed this break."

"We all did," Hadji added.

They paused a moment and listened to the crackling fire and the howling wind. "We're probably going to get snowed in tomorrow. What should our plans be?" Jonny asked.

"We could have a movie marathon if the power holds out?" Jessie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Jonny got to his feet. "Night guys. I'm hitting the hay."

"Goodnight my friend," Hadji called.

Jessie rose to her feet timidly. "I'll.. I'll be right back Hadji." She caught up to Jonny quickly in the hallway. "Jonny?"

"Yeah Jess?" He stopped in the hallway and turned toward her.

"You didn't answer my question earlier today," she asked.

Jonny studied her face a moment. "What question?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Jonny grinned his half-grin which made him look very boyish. "How about I think about it and let you know."

Jessie lowered her eyes. "Okay," she said in a firmer tone. "Just remember my spending limit, Hotshot."

* * *

The next day was spent in the dim light of the big screen television watching comedies and classic Christmas films. Popcorn was scattered over the coffee table and cans of soda littered the room.

Late that afternoon as the warm sunlight disfused, the three friends stretched from the sofa.

Jonny lifted his arms over his head. "I can't believe you made me watch that again, Jessie."

"I like 'It's a Wonderful Life' thank you very much," she answered.

Hadji winked at Jessie. "I like it too."

"Well guys," Jonny said. "I'm going to go out and stretch my legs a bit."

Jessie wandered over to the window seat at the far end of the room and motioned for Hadji to sit next to her. The snow had been piled high due to the blizzard but the snowstorm had subsided suddenly and the setting sun streaked the landscape with sparkling reds and oranges.

"Isn't it beautiful," Jessie murmured. "Makes me wish I was a painter and could capture it."

Hadji nodded slowly in agreement.

"Do you miss Maine when you are in India, Hadji?" Jessie asked.

"Yes.. very much."

Jessie pulled her legs underneath her. "What do you miss the most?"

Hadji looked out over the white landscape with a solemn sparkle in his eye. "Well," he said slowly. "I miss snow.. and the Compound.. the lighthouse.. I miss having coffee with Dr. Quest early in the morning and discussing adventures with Race. I miss playing games in Questworld with Jonny.. and.."

Jessie asked nonchantly, "And what else?"

"I miss seeing your face everyday," he said quietly without pulling his gaze from the icy wonderland.

Jessie's breath caught in her throat momentarily and then she forced a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure with all the beautiful Indian maidens around, you could easily forget about me."

Hadji looked at her then and his face conveyed such deep hurt and throbbing sadness that Jessie wished she could swallow back her words.

"I'm sorry, Hadji.." Jessie mumbled quietly.

Hadji aburptly laughed and pointed out the window as Jonny's silhouette disappeared as he fell in a soft snow drift.

Jonny stood brushing snow off himself as Jessie and Hadji laughed indoors. Jessie was quietly thankful and found herself wondering why her heart had leapt into her throat when Hadji had looked at her.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Please review, I just love reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Jessie retired early to her room. She sat beside her window and thought about Jonny and Hadji. She had been so excited to see them but she didn't know it would feel so uncomfortable.

Her semester had been difficult. Dr. Quest was a wonderful teacher and she enjoyed the challenging work in the labotories, but the loneliness was stifling. She never realized before how much she had relied on Hadji and Jonny. Especially on Jonny. They had decided to go to Boston together and they rented apartments side by side. So many people had thought they were dating because they spent so much time together. Jessie fell into a habit of making them dinner twice a week, to save time and money. After she had made one such meal and Jonny sat across from her in her small kitchen, eating off a paper plate, she began realizing how much she enjoyed the little custom. Jessie had never been domesticately inclined, always prefering adventure and mystery to home-cooked meals and laundry, but now she thought fondly of caring for a husband, of settling down comfortably. Jonny would have laughed at the idea if she had brought it up so she didn't say anything.

But the thought wouldn't go away. She tried to reassure herself that she didn't need a man to take care of her, she was far too independant for that, but the idea persisted. Instead of rolling her eyes at pictures of brides in fluffy gowns pasted on the covers of magazines, she found herself studying the expression of joy and peace on the women's faces.

"Hey Ace, are you okay?"

Jessie turned at the sound of Jonny's voice. He stood in the doorway in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. "Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

Jonny entered the room and leapt on her bed, landing on his stomach toward her. "Yeah sure. You did look pretty serious. Daydreaming, Jess? Did you go to the moon again?"

"Nah," she answered. "I was just thinking about Boston when we had the apartments next to each other."

"Yeah that was pretty fun." Jonny propped his head in his hands. "It's not the same without you."

She smiled quietly. "Well, the Compound is like a tomb without you and Hadji around."

Jonny grinned and sat up on the bed. "I would have thought that you'd enjoy the peace and quiet."

Jessie smiled weakly and remembered suddenly the time she and Jonny had kissed in Boston. They were watching a movie in his apartment and somehow they went from sitting on opposite ends of the couch to snuggling together in the center. The movie was forgotten and Jonny caressed her face as they spoke in low tones about things that didn't matter. She realized then that her daydreams about settling down were not about settling down with just anybody, but with no one other than Jonny Quest.

That was when they had kissed. It ended quickly with awkward apologies on both ends. After a few uncomfortable days they decided to forget it ever happened and get things back to normal. But Jessie never forgot it. And she couldn't help but feel hurt when she realized that Jonny must have forgotten.

Against her will, her eyes filled with tears at the bitter memory. She had left Boston hoping that with time the feelings she had for Jonny would fade away naturally. Jarringly, she knew now that she cared for him more than ever. The small pain that permeated her heart was growing every minute she was around him.

"Jonny?" Jessie asked quietly.

Jonny shifted his weight to face her. "Yeah, Jess?"

Jessie turned away from the window and Jonny sucked in a dry breath at the sight of her. The pale moonlight heightened the beauty of her features and turned her hair the color of strawberries.

Jessie's eyes were the palest shade of green and Jonny found his eyebrows narrowing as he wondered why her eyes looked so sad.

She lowered her eyes and attempted to speak but the words failed her. Jonny slowly rose to his feet in confusion of the grieved expression on her delicate face.

She tried again to speak as tears shined in her eyes. "Jonny-" her voice cracked on the syllable and she hung her head in shame as she struggled to fight the lump rising in her throat.

Jonny stepped close to her and folded her small frame into his arms comfortingly. "What's wrong, Jess?"

She leaned her cheek against Jonny's chest and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through her hair.

She remembered a day, only a year or so ago, when he had held her like this. It was the last day of the summer holidays when Jessie was to begin her training under Dr. Quest and Jonny was going back to Boston alone. She remembered the words she had struggled to say and the tears she fought from spilling on her cheeks. Jonny had left with a cheerful wave and perhaps a slightly confused glimpse in her direction. She never allowed herself to say the words she wanted to tell Jonny but let him leave without knowing.

She sighed shakily and lifted her face bravely. He had grown up so much these past few years. His hair was unruly and adorable as ever, but there was a manly strength in his face now. His jawline was more defined, his blue eyes more intensely fixed.

Jonny let his fingertips brush a lock of Jessie's hair behind her ear. "Just tell me Jess. What's going on?"

"What do you want to do after you graduate, Jonny?" she blurted.

Jonny started. This wasn't the question he was expecting. He stepped away from Jessie and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe start my own programming company or find a job or travel or something I guess. I don't know."

"But you've thought about it?"

Jonny plopped into Jessie's armchair and fixed Jessie with a puzzled gaze. "Yeah, I have."

Jessie bit her bottom lip and then threw herself at his feet, clutching his hands desperately in her own. "What does your future look like, Jonny?" she asked passionately.

Jonny frowned. "I don't understand, Jessie. Can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

She squeezed his hands hard, the tips of her fingernails just pinching his skin. "I don't know what my future looks like Jonny. That's my problem."

Jonny shook his head, trying to understand. He lifted his face courageously and looked Jessie in the eye. "Jess, I don't understand what you want me to tell you, but I can tell you this. I don't know what my career will be or where I'll live or what your career will be or anything like that. What I do know is this.." Jonny squeezed Jessie's hands and lowered his face closer to hers. "I will always be there for you."

Jessie felt flutters in her heart and heat rise to her cheeks. "Always, Jonny?" she whispered and failed to hide the emotion in her voice.

Jonny smiled firmly. "Always, Jess. I will always be your friend."

Jessie's face changed as the color drained from her face. The passion of her expression faded into quiet resolution. She rose to her feet solemnly. "Thank you, Jonny. Maybe that's what I needed to hear," she whispered as a lonely tear fell unchecked down her waxen cheek.

Jonny stood behind Jessie and wrapped his arms around her. Jessie leaned back into the embrace and Jonny rested his cheek against the flaxen strands of her fire red hair. "Jessie," he continued, "You know you'll always be my number one girl, right?"

Jessie stiffened in his arms and frown lines appeared at the corners of her mouth. "What does that mean, Jonny?"

"Huh? You know, Jess. I mean we'll always be together.. Or.."

Jessie turned to face him. "Jonny, do you remember that night we kissed in Boston?"

Jonny blushed uncomfortably. "Yes, I remember."

Jessie's face softened at the sight of Jonny's obvious discomfort. She sighed and sat on the side of her bed. "I'm sorry Jonny. I shouldn't be doing this to you. We vowed to forget it and it isn't fair for me to bring it up again."

Jonny sat beside her. "Jessie, I don't understand what's wrong. I apologized then and I thought you had forgiven me."

Jessie shook her head softly. "That's not it. That's not it at all."

Jonny's mind raced as he remembered the night of the kiss. He remembered wanting to hold Jessie close and keep her there forever. The kiss occured almost without a conscious thought from either of them. When he drew away from her, the look in her green eyes was pained and distant. Jonny was immediately repentant that he caused her pain and vowed with her to have things back to the way they were.

"Look Jessie," Jonny continued. "We were talking earlier about our futures and everything. I understand how that feels. I wonder the same thing. I don't have any answers but I know everything will all work out."

Jessie snorted and brushed away a tear. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Jonny sighed and went to the doorway. "Just get some sleep, Ace. We're going ice-skating tomorrow."

"You too Hotshot."

Jonny ran his hand through his tousled hair and turned to leave. "Goodnight-"

"Wait," Jessie said as she clutched his hand. "Jonny, I don't know whether to be honest or hide everything in order to keep things the way they are."

Jonny raised his eyebrows. "Honest about what, Jessie?"

She lowered her eyelashes bashfully. "Never mind, Jonny." She turned away from him but he captured her in his arms gently.

"Jessie," he said firmly. "This isn't like you. You've got something on your mind and obviously it is bothering you, so just tell me and get it over with."

Jessie's lower lip trembled and she bit it as tears spilled over her cheeks. "Jonny," she mumbled brokenly.

Jonny raised her chin so she would look at him. "Jessie," he said softly. "Tell me."

"I.. I think.. I would like to.. I mean.. I think.. I have feelings for you.." Her eyes widened. "Have I ruined everything Jonny?"

Jonny shook off the intial shock. "No, of course not Jessie. I.. Well, I.. Everything is fine.. We'll just.. I mean." Jonny pulled away from Jessie and cleared his throat. "Goodnight Jess. I'll see you in the morning. We'll talk more later okay?"

Jessie nodded, as her eyes shined with tears. "Are we still friends, Jonny?"

Jonny gritted his teeth. "I meant what I said. We'll be friends always. Nothing can ever change that. Not even if you told me you were actually an alien or something." Jonny smiled. "I'm just surprised. Give me some time okay?"

Jessie wiped away her tears and smiled bravely. "Okay. Thank you Jonny."

"No problem, Ace."

* * *

The next day was beautiful and the skating rink was festive with christmas lights and garlands. Surprisingly, the rink was not too crowded and the three friends skated happily. Jonny and Hadji hung back and skated slowly with their gloved hands shoved in their coat pockets.

"She sure is something," Jonny commented as they watched Jessie turn on one skate gracefully. Jessie was the best skater of the group and she beamed as the cold air hit her face. She grinned at the guys and then turned and skated away, seemingly light as a breath of snow on the wind.

"That she is, Jonny," Hadji agreed.

They veered around the corner and Jonny stepped off the ice. Hadji followed suit and the two leaned against the railing comfortably. Jessie soared over the ice beautifully.

"Can I talk to you, Hadji?" Jonny asked. "You know, brother to brother?"

"Of course," the dark-skinned young man answered. "What is troubling you?"

Jonny ran his hand through his blond hair absentmindedly. "It's Jessie. She and I talked last night. She was upset about something.. We talked about our futures and things like that.. but she was still upset. I told her to tell me what was wrong and she told me."

Hadji turned to look at his adopted brother. "What was it?"

Jonny swallowed uncomfortably. "She has feelings for me, Hadj."

Hadji's face paled considerably. "She does?" he asked hesitantly.

Jonny misintrepretated the expression on his brother's face. "I know, it shocked me too," he sighed.

Hadji turned away and swallowed the tears that threatened to reveal his secret. He looked through his cloudy vision and saw Jessie on the ice through the crowd. She was skating gracefully with her slender arms extended and her soft sunrise-colored hair billowing behind her.

Jonny continued, swept up in his turmoil. "I like Jessie, I mean of course I do, but I haven't even thought about having feelings for her. I just thought that the three of us would be best friends forever. Isn't that what you always hoped for?"

Jonny looked at Hadji again and followed the young sultan's gaze leading toward Jessie on the ice. Jonny saw in Hadji's eyes a look so similar to the looks Jessie had been wearing lately. A look of loss and maturity that could only mean one thing.

"You care for her, don't you Hadj?" Jonny asked carefully.

Hadji nodded.

Jonny stammered, "I'm.. I'm sorry Hadji.. I didn't know.. I wouldn't have said anything.."

"It's alright, my friend," Hadji said huskily. "You didn't know."

Jessie was gliding on the ice when suddenly she stumbled over a rough ice patch and landed hard on the ice. Jonny and Hadji rushed out on the ice to help her when they heard her uproarious laughter. She laughed merrily as they each grabbed one of her mittened hands to help her up.

"Are you hurt?" Hadji asked with concern.

"No," she laughed. "Just my pride.. Is this what it takes to get you two on the ice, my falling? What were you guys talking about so seriously anyway?"

Jonny blushed in embarassment and quickly changed the subject to the plans for the rest of the day. Hadji would not meet her eyes but skated away in a dejected silence.

Jessie watched as Hadji skated farther away from her and Jonny rambled on beside her. Her stomach sank as she realized just whom two of the most important men in her life had been discussing.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon! (And I promise lots of excitment in that chapter. Just wait and see.) Please give me reviews and let me know what you're thinking. Thank you so much! 


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter contains some mild mature content. If you are not over thirteen or not comfortable with this, please skip this chapter and wait for Chapter 6.)

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that night Jessie sat alone with her thoughts. The world seemed so quiet. Jessie sighed longingly and hugged her arms around herself. They had had a good day, ice skating, shopping, singing carols, but all three friends were trying so desperately to mask what each was thinking, that none of them accomplished. She thought about the night before and the confession she gave Jonny. She hadn't meant to say all she said. She was so confused. In a way, she did care for Jonny. But in a way… she was beginning to think she cared for Hadji too.

True, Hadji had been a crush when they were younger, but after so many years with limited visits, Jonny had become her rock, her solid force. Jessie breathed a shaky breath as she recalled Hadji's counteance. Ever since Hadji had returned, she had felt a new sense of comfort in his presence.

"My friend," Hadji whispered behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

Jessie turned from the window and let her fiery red locks fall into her face. "Hadji, I think I owe you an apology."

The smooth brown skin of Hadji's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion. "Apology, Jessie? I don't understand."

Jessie crossed the room and reached out to take Hadji's hand in hers. "Hadji, I know Jonny must have told you about what happened last night."

Hadji's skin tinged pink and his brown eyes widened in embarrassment. "Jessie, I…"

Jessie exhaled slowly and looked up shyly to meet Hadji's eyes. "Come in please. Sit with me and we'll talk."

They sat gingerly on the edge of Jessie's bed. Hadji cleared his throat once, tried to speak, and cleared his throat again. He laughed uneasily. "Why is this so uncomfortable? We've been friends so long."

Jessie folded her hands together and then unfolded them. "This is complicated. This," she looked up hesitantly, "is beyond friends."

"I guess, we should just be honest. Just talk to one another. Do you think we can do that?" Hadji clasped his hands together in his lap.

"Hadji, I hate it that everything feels so awkward," Jessie said softly.

"I apologize, my friend. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort," he replied.

A smile tugged on the corner of Jessie's lips. "Hadji," she admonished gently, "It's me. You don't have to be so formal. Just.. Talk to me."

Hadji rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jessie. It's difficult to get out of the habit." Hadji looked up and met Jessie's eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly. "Jessie.. I wish I knew what to say.."

Jessie inhaled sharply and clasped her hands together. "We'll just be honest, okay. Last night I told Jonny I had feelings for him and-"

Hadji interrupted her with a frown, "I can't stand this. I can't do this, Jessie." He rose and shook his head sadly, glancing at her with sad brown eyes before heading to the door.

Jessie watched him in stunned silence before she sprang at him, catching him around the waist. "Please, Hadji, please. I don't want to lose you too."

Hadji stopped and let his hand rest on the top of Jessie's head, as she leaned against his chest. "Jessie? Do you have feelings for me, as well?"

Jessie's breath caught in her throat and she stood carefully. "Hadji, I care about you very much. You are probably my dearest friend in the world."

Hadji's eyes squinted closed and he put his hand to his forehead. "I see…" he muttered quietly. "I guess that was all I need to know."

Jessie's eyes filled with hot tears and she clung to him as he struggled to break away from her.

Hadji put his hands on her shoulders with a firm pressure. "Please, Jessie," he said huskily.

Jessie whimpered, "Hadji, please. Please can't we just go back…the way things were… before… Please Hadji, say something!"

Hadji clasped her around the shoulders and pushed her away firmly. His eyes shone brilliantly in the dim light as he swallowed hard. "What about me, Jessie? Did you ever think of that? I'm so tired. I am so tired of being the strong one and watching you and Jonny act like children. I'm tired of seeing you two hurt one another and then come to me for comfort. I'm just.. I'm just so tired."

Tears spilled over Jessie's cheeks in reaction to the unusual harsh tone of Hadji's melodic voice. Hadji swallowed again and frustratingly swiped his brown hand across his cheek, brushing the moisture from his face. "Jessie, look at me," he replied firmly.

Jessie looked up and was caught in the intensity of Hadji's chocolate colored eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as he began to speak. Hadji squinted his eyes shut and drew in a shuddering breath, trying to control himself.

"Jessie," he murmured, his tone soft once more, "Jessie, I love you. I can't deny it or take it back or change it. I can't make this easier on you."

Jessie cried quietly and stared at her hands clutched at her stomach. Hadji kissed her wet cheek softly and then dashed away from the open doorway.

Jonny's voice carried down the hallway. "Jessie," he called softly.

Jessie turned toward him. She studied him for a moment, the concern in his blue eyes, the dim light sparkling on his tousled hair. She lowered herself down and sat against the wall in the hallway. In an instant, Jonny settled beside her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Jonny asked slowly.

Jessie wiped her face with the palms of her hands. "Hadji… He told me something.."

Jonny ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "He told you."

Jessie pulled her knees up to her chest. "Jonny, what a mess."

"Yeah, this has not been what I expected at all when we were all going to get together again." Jonny picked at a piece of fluff on his tee-shirt.

Jessie leaned her cheek on her palm. "Jonny, what did you expect to happen?"

Jonny frowned. "Nothing! I just thought the three of us would hang out. Like old times." Jonny's frown deepened and he pulled his head forward sulkily.

Jessie shook her head sadly. "I don't think things will ever be the way they used to be. I think that's what growing up is all about."

Jonny turned his face to look at Jessie. "You look so sad, Jessie… Why?"

Jessie pressed her hand to her lips. Her widened, shining eyes suddenly made her look years younger. "The future seems so… difficult to comprehend. We had such good times… What if that… those years were happiness? What if that was as happy as we'll ever be? Are we doomed to always look back and say, 'those were good times?'"

"I don't think that we'll never experience happiness like that again. I think it was just that we had a great childhood. Besides, Jess, you've got to remember there were hard times too." Jonny stared into space. "We had some close calls, you know,"

"I know. You're right. Maybe I'm looking back with rose-colored glasses."

Jonny nudged her gently. "You're not the only one. I do the same thing."

Jessie sighed softly. "I just hope we will all be happy again."

"We'll find happiness again, Jessie. I'm sure we will," Jonny said with quiet resolution. "Besides, aren't we happy now? I had a blast ice skating today and Christmas shopping. Are you having fun?"

Jessie smiled. "Yes, I did have fun."

Jonny grinned. "You looked so funny all sprawled on the ice. Such a wipe out!" He threw his arms in the air and stuck out his tongue in humorous mockery of Jessie's spill.

Jessie smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "I did not look like that, Hotshot," she replied haughtily. "I fall quite gracefully." To prove her point, she lifted her arms and melodramatically swooned to the side, her eyes sparkling joyfully.

Jonny leaned over and caught Jessie by the shoulders. "Not two wipe outs in one day, Ace."

Jessie opened her eyes and felt butterflies rise in the pit of her stomach. Jonny was leaning over her, holding her in his arms dashingly. She expected to see merriment and mischeivousness in his face but intead saw an intensity not suited to their little game. Suddenly, he pulled her closer in a crushing embrace and buried his fingers in the masses of her hair.

Jessie held her breath as his hands stroked the length of her back and caressed her hair. Jonny shifted Jessie into his lap and wrapped his arms around her securely. Jonny shivered as Jessie's hot breath teased the skin of his neck.

With sudden resolve, Jonny lifted Jessie into the air, holding her close to his chest as she buried her face in his neck, and carried her into her bedroom. He closed the door with his toe and laid her gently on the bed.

Her eyes were large and warm with passion and yet questions lingered in the green depths. Jonny lifted himself on the bed next to her and pulled her close against him again.

He studied her for a moment, marvelling at the way her body felt molded into his. Her lips were pouted slightly and so deliciously pink. Jonny suddenly wanted to kiss her, to kiss the pinkened lips and lose his hands in the masses of red hair. He wanted to have her closer and closer, to take away all the questions of her lusicous green eyes with kisses.

Jessie watched the intensity in Jonny's face grow warmer and was torn between wanting him to kiss her and wanting him to leave now before everything became devastingly complicated.

Jonny closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against Jessie's cheek. His fingers clutched at the silky strands of her hair. He spoke softly as his breath brushed her neck. "Jessie, I don't know what's going on.."

Jessie opened her mouth as if to speak but no words exited her mouth. She fought the hot tears filling her eyes and rapid wings of butterflies pounding against her rib cage.

"Jessie," he murmured. "I want to kiss you.."

"Me, too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and vowed not to regret her words.

Jonny's lips found hers quickly in a firm pressure. They kissed desperately, clinging to one another as their lips fought hungrily. The kiss deepened passionately and they writhed together on the bed, allowing thin hands to explore the toned muscles and softness of skin.

"Wow," Jonny breathed against Jessie's ear. Jonny kissed along her neck, nuzzling the softness as his hand stroked her collarbone. Jessie moaned into Jonny's chest as he rolled on top of her to kiss the indentation at the base of her neck.

Jessie let her hands explore the muscles of Jonny's chest as his mouth sought hers again. "Jonny," she breathed as he kissed her temples gently. "Jonny, have you ever?.. I mean, when you were away.. did you?"

"Have I ever what?" he asked as he buried his face in her hair.

Jessie kissed his neck softly. "You know, did you..? Have you?"

"Had sex? Lost my virginity?" he replied with a small smile.

Jessie blushed. "Well, yeah."

He kissed her hard. "Is that important, Jessie?"

"I guess not, but I would still like to know."

Jonny gently touched the side of Jessie's face with his fingertips. "Nope. Never happened."

"Really? Why not?"

Jonny leaned on his elbows and rubbed his nose against hers. "Never been with the right girl, I guess." He smiled warmly at Jessie and brushed away a few strands of her hair. "What about you, Jess?"

She lifted her face and kissed Jonny again. "Never. I'm still a virgin too."

Jonny, still on top of Jessie, let his fingers run along the line of buttons on her shirt. "Two virgins... Whatever shall we do?" he asked teasingly. He began undoing the buttons and kissing her skin as the shirt opened.

Jessie held her breath and felt her stomach twist in warmth and passion. She tugged at Jonny's black tee shirt and slipped it over his head. "Oh, Jonny," she whispered.

He threw her shirt to the side. "My god, Jessie, you are so beautiful.." He kissed her softly and held her close, cherishing the feeling of her bare shoulders. He slipped his hands behind her back and struggled with the clasp of her bra.

Jessie felt his fingertips on her back and a panic filled her like a rushing flood. She gasped as she realized what was happening. The intimacy was happening too quickly. She rolled away from him and crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously.

Jonny suddenly felt a chill from the loss of her warmth and he leaned on his side to face her. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully as concern pooled in his blue eyes.

Jessie blushed and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm okay."

Jonny lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry Jessie. I was taking things kind of fast, huh?"

Jessie lifted her hand to his cheek. "It's okay, really Jonny. I want this.."

Jonny's eyes darkened and a boyish smile played at the corners of his mouth as he reached out for her again.

They melted into each other's arms. Jessie whispered, "Jonny, maybe this is silly of me, but before we take this further.. I'd like to hear the words."

"Words?" Jonny mumbled into her hair.

"Jonny," Jessie breathed happily. "Jonny, I love you.."

Jonny's arms froze around her for an instant and a sickening gnawing chewed at his insides.

After a few moments, Jessie pulled away from him hestitantly. "Jonny?"

She saw it in his eyes. The shame, the disappointment, the uncertainty. She felt her own shame grow in her and she lashed out at him angrily. "Jonny!" she cried in hurt and disbelief.

Jonny shook his head and covered his face with his hands. "Jessie, please. I didn't.. I mean, I wanted.. I.. please, Jessie."

Jessie sat up on the bed and held her hand over her heart as if to control and diminish the throbbing pain ebbing from that area. She reached for her shirt, cast to the side, and held it over her chest.

Jonny sat up as well and lightly touched her shoulder in comfort but she shuddered at his touch. "Jessie," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Get out of my room, Jonny Quest." Jessie's words were biting and Jonny did not glance back before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Benton woke to find Jonny standing alone on the balcony with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders. Benton pulled on his coat and stepped outside to join his son.

"Morning, Jonny," he said, warming his hands on his coffee mug. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks, Dad," Jonny sighed as he looked out at the snow-covered landscape.

Benton sipped his coffee as he studied Jonny. "Looks like you've got a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk?"

Jonny sighed again and then looked up at his father. "Actually, yes, Dad. But this has to stay just between you and me. Is that possible?"

"Of course, Jonny. I won't say a word to anyone."

"Dad," Jonny asked. "How did you know you were in love with Mom?"

Benton thought a moment before he answered. "Hard question. We had been friends for awhile before I asked her out and we dated for about two years before we got married." He took another sip of his coffee. "I had very strong feelings for your mom even when we were just friends but I think I fell in love with her on one of our dates. We had gone out to lunch and were walking through this park... It was September and the leaves were beginning to change."

Benton's eyes began to shine, both from the brisk air and the memory. "She tripped and fell in a pile of leaves, laughing. I helped her up and pulled a leaf out of her hair. The light hit her face and her eyes twinkled so brightly... I thought to myself that I never wanted to let her out of my sight. That from then on I wanted to spend every moment I could with her. I believe that's when I fell in love with your mother."

Jonny nodded slowly and exhaled, watching his breath form clouds. "Did you ever love anyone else?"

"I thought I did, but when I loved your mother, I knew it was really love, and the other times it was more of a want of love."

Jonny wrapped the comforter around his shoulders tighter. "But how did you know?"

Benton's eyes crinkled in warmth for his son. "That's the thing about love, son. Either you know, or you don't. If you are questioning it probably means that it isn't love."

"I was afraid of that."

Benton wrapped his arm around Jonny. "Don't let doubts plague you or it can mask your true feelings. Let things happen as they will. Then, you'll know."

"Thanks Dad," Jonny said as his father patted him on the shoulder before going back to the house.

Jonny looked out at the white sparkling landscape. He thought it seemed so barren and plain. Empty. He sighed. It was just so empty.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thank you for the positive reviews. Please give me a review! I just love reviews! Stay tuned for more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Jessie descended the steps to the family room with a forced grace. She kept her face blank but her stomach churned at the thought of facing Jonny.

Hadji had been sitting in the room speaking with Race and stood when Jessie entered. Jessie took one look at him and suddenly remembered the scene that had occurred between herself and Hadji before Jonny.

Hadji looked so forlorn that Jessie forced herself to look away. Her two best friends in the entire world, one who loved her, and one who didn't, and she didn't feel comfortable with either of them.

Jessie looked up at Hadji and forced a smile. "Morning Hadji," she said lightly, hoping to ease the tension in air.

"Good morning, my friend," he answered and gave her a genuine smile.

Jessie turned to her dad. "Morning, Dad!" she said loudly.

Before Race could reply, Jonny burst into the room and stopped when he saw Hadji and Jessie.

"Morning, Jonny," Hadji replied quietly.

Jonny stared at Jessie uncomfortably and Jessie refused to meet Jonny's eyes. Jonny tried to speak, but he couldn't. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Morn--"

"Good morning," Jessie snapped and turned to leave the room.

Race looked from Hadji to Jonny and back to Hadji again. "Alright, guys. What is going on around here?"

Jonny gaped, "Race, I.."

Race stood and waved his hands in the air emphatically. "You know what? Never mind. Maybe I don't want to know. But you two better know this," Race admonished threateningly. "I love you guys, but either of you hurt my daughter and I will probably forget that the two of you are like sons to me. Get it?"

Jonny and Hadji nodded dumbfoundedly as Race stormed out of the room.

Hadji eyed Jonny warily. "What happened, Jonny?"

Jonny threw his hands in the air defensively. "I screwed up okay! But don't worry Hadji, you don't have to beat me up in order to defend her honor or anything, because I have been beating myself up just fine." Jonny moved to walk past Hadji when the dark-skinned man grabbed his arm.

Hadji's eyes narrowed. "Defend her honor, Jonny? Just what did you do?"

Jonny returned the glare steadfastly. "Nothing, okay. Nothing."

Hadji reluctantly released Jonny's arm. The two of them walked to the breakfast table to join the others silently.

Dr. Quest opened his napkin in a flourish. "Come in, guys. Have a seat." He beamed at the sulky faces around the table. His smile faded quickly. "What's going on?"

Race looked up and shared a look with the good doctor. Dr. Quest seemed to understand and cleared his throat. "Okay, everyone. Remember tonight is the Christmas Party at the Governor's mansion, that means tuxedos for the boys." Dr. Quest grinned in response to Jonny's groan. "Or Sultan attire as the case may be."

Race leaned over to Jessie and held a credit card in his hand. "Early Christmas present, Ponchita. You have time to go shopping don't you?"

"Sure," Jessie said as her mood lightened.

"Well, you know the limit right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know Dad." She pushed away from the table with a piece of toast in her hand. "Well, I'm going to hit the mall before it gets too crowded." She leaned over and kissed Race on the cheek. "Thank you, Dad."

Race squeezed her arm as she walked past. Hadji hesitantly excused himself from the table and followed her into the foyer.

"Jessie," Hadji asked carefully. "How about I drive you to the mall? I need to do some last minute shopping myself."

"Uh, sure, Hadj. Thanks."

The car ride was devastingly quiet. Hadji cleared his throat before he spoke. "Jessie, I owe you an apology. I am so sorry about the way I acted last night. It was childish and not fair to you at all. I'm so sorry, my friend."

Jessie studied her hands for a moment. "You don't have to apologize Hadji. I'm sorry too."

"You seem upset today Jessie. Are you alright?"

Jessie exhaled. "Yes. Yes, I am. Hadji, you and Jonny are my best friends in the whole world, it's Christmastime, Dad gave me his credit card. I'm doing pretty good.. Are we okay, Hadji?"

Hadji's chocolate colored eyes melted in love for his friend. "Of course, Jessie. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Jessie squeezed Hadji's hand as he parked the car. "No fear of that, my friend," she responded solemnly. "Okay, Hadji. I am off to Anne's Boutique, want to meet here in two hours?"

"Sounds great," Hadji smiled. He waited until she was completely out of sight and then walked into the fine jewerly store, only to exit later with a small box in his pocket.

* * *

That night Benton and Race stood in the foyer in their crisp tuxedos. Benton checked his pocket watch. "Good thing I told them to be ready thirty minutes earlier than they actually needed to be."

"That's kids for you," Race answered.

Benton sighed and sat in one of the plum colored armchairs. "They aren't kids anymore, Race."

Race nodded and sat across from the doctor. "This certainly has been an interesting holiday so far."

"I was afraid this would happen someday. I think the only thing that could sever the relationship between Jonny and Hadji is your daughter."

Race shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Hadji descended the stairs while he fastened the cufflinks of his tuxedo jacket.

"Decided not to go with Sultan attire, Hadj?" Dr. Quest asked.

Hadji shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want to call more attention to myself than what's necessary. Besides, this is much warmer than my Indian silk shirts."

"I'd imagine," Race laughed.

"Where are Jonny and Jessie?" Hadji asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be down soon," Benton answered easily.

* * *

Jessie walked down the hallway and stopped at Jonny's closed door. "Jonny, come on. We'll be late," she called.

Jonny flung open the door in frustration and growled, "I can't get the bow tie to tie and I lost my cufflinks. My shoelashes won't stay tied and.." Jonny's voice trailed off when he finally looked at Jessie.

Her gown was cranberry red and one shoulder was left bare. The fabric hugged the curves of her body flatteringly. She wore her hair in soft waves that poured over her face and shoulders.

"What?" she asked in reaction to Jonny's expression.

He shook his head and finally found his voice. "You look amazing Jess."

She smiled in shock. "Thank you. You look great too."

Jonny turned his attention again to the tie hanging around his neck. "I must have tied it a dozen times, it just won't work. Maybe I need another one."

"Here, let me try." Jessie lifted her fingers to the tie and nimbly worked the strip of fabric into the folds of a crisp bow tie. "There you go.. And your cufflinks.." Jessie said as she entered the room and opened a silver box on Jonny's dresser, "Are right here, unless you wanted to go with the gold ones?"

"No," Jonny answered, retrieving the cufflinks, "These are the ones I was looking for. Thanks."

"No problem," Jessie replied easily.

Jonny fastened the cufflinks on his wrists and examined the expression on Jessie's face. "Hey Jess, I owe you a big, big apology. I'm really sorry that things got so out of hand last night.."

Jessie moved past him and cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Look Jonny, I don't want to go there right now. I want to have a good time tonight and a good Christmas." Her voice became sullen. "We should probably just forget the whole thing."

Jonny caught her hand and held it as they walked down the hallway. "Jessie, you are my best friend.. You and Hadji of course. Don't tell me I ruined one of the best friendships of my life."

Jessie struggled to smile. "I don't want to lose you as a friend either, although sometimes I wonder why. After all, you are stubborn, arrogant, and childish.."

Jonny shook his head. "Save the list for later. So friends?"

"Friends," Jessie smiled.

* * *

Chapter 7 on the way! Thank you for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Ballroom was large and hung with so much holly and evergreen garland that Jessie felt like it was a Christmas wonderland. The band played classical waltzes and Christmas songs beautifully. Jessie declined dance offers from a few young men, mingling on the edges of the dance floor with a cup of punch in her hand.

A group of teenage girls immediately began fawning over Jonny and barely let him out of their sight. Hadji was cornered into a political discussion with a senator and the governor. Dr. Quest was catching up with a former collegue and Race discussed security measures with the head of security.

Jessie stood on the balcony of the Ballroom, shivering a little, but enjoying the crisp freshness of the winter air. Couples spun around the dance floor beautifully and it reminded Jessie of a Christmas music box she had once seen.

"Where have you been?" Jonny's playful voice came from behind her.

"Did the blond bomb shells release you into the wild?" Jessie asked amusedly.

Jonny stuck his hands in his pockets. "Luckily, the governor's nephew is a pop singer overseas. Now he is getting all the attention." Jonny studied Jessie a minute. "I've got a question for you, Jess."

"Fire away," she answered.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Jessie laughed. "A little late to do shopping, don't you think?"

Jonny stood close to her. "Tell me anyway."

Jessie lowered her eyes. "For the three of us to always be best friends no matter what."

"Done," Jonny announced, clapping his hands. "You sure are easy to shop for. Anything else?"

Jessie thought for a moment and clasped her hands together. "No. That'll do." She smiled mischeivously. "Oh yeah, and a condo in the Bahamas."

Jonny sighed seriously. "That could be difficult to work out at the last minute."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? Good taste should never wait until the last minute." Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie noticed the one man she had been avoiding all evening walking toward them. "Oh, damn," she cursed under her breath.

"What?" Jonny asked.

Jessie frantically whispered, "Jonny, that guy coming over here.. You gotta save me. I've turned him down for a dance twice already. I've run out of excuses. You have got to help me."

"Who is he?" Jonny whispered.

"He is a research assitant under Dr. Compton. Everytime we've worked together he's hit on me. He doesn't take no for an answer.." Jessie let her voice trail off as the burly man approached.

"Miss Bannon," he said cordially. "Surely, you are not going to turn me down for a dance a third time?"

Jessie opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say, when Jonny patted the big man's shoulder. "Sorry pal," Jonny said boldly. "Just a little too late. Miss Bannon has just agreed to dance this next one with me."

Jessie smiled gracefully as Jonny escorted her out to the dance floor just as another waltz was starting. Jonny spun Jessie around in his arms for a moment, smirking at the growling man left on the balcony.

"Jonny," Jessie whispered as they began to waltz. "You hate dancing."

"I know," Jonny answered. "You owe me."

The music seemed to float around them, the strings of the violins sang in melodious harmony. Jonny and Jessie danced together around the other couples, almost alone in the world.

"Isn't this so beautiful," Jessie murmured.

"Yes it is," Jonny agreed, without taking his eyes off her face.

"You've gotten better, Jonny," she said. "At dancing I mean."

"Thanks. I guess all those hours of ballroom dancing training in Questworld that you put me through paid off." Jonny unconsciously pulled her a little closer as they spun around. "Jessie, you remember we were talking about Billy and Carly's wedding a few days ago? Well, I would understand if you didn't want to go with me after all." Jonny'e eyebrow was raised and his lip pouted cutely as he waited for her reassurances.

Jessie's face was solemn. "Maybe that would be for the best."

Jonny was obviously surprised by her answer. "Well, you know, the invitation is still open if you change your mind, Jessie."

"Thank you, Jonny. I'll remember that." Jessie lowered her eyes in sadness.

Jonny gritted his teeth in determination. "Look, Jess. I still would rather you go with me. There's no one else I'd rather take--"

Jessie stepped away from him and glared fiercely. She started to say something but then she walked away leaving him alone on the dance floor.

Jonny followed closely behind her. "Jessie, what? Come on, this isn't fair."

Jessie spun around and almost snarled in her fury. Her eyes glittered with rage as she spoke in a low even tone. "No Jonny, this isn't fair. You don't love me, you don't even care about me--"

"Of course, I care," Jonny interrupted.

"And yet," she continued. "You continue to give me false hope. This relationship has to be strictly friends. No more flirting, or 'you're my number one girl' or any of that, or I'll never survive." She turned away and walked toward the exit of the Ballroom, her heels clicking disapprovingly on the floor.

"Jessie, please. Look, I'm confused okay? I don't know how I feel," Jonny said as he followed behind her. "Jessie, I don't want to hurt you."

Jessie looked up at him, her face drawn in tight anger. "Too late, Hotshot. Too late."

Jessie ran from him and this time Jonny let her go.

* * *

Hadji found Jessie sitting on a low bench in the foyer of the Governor's Mansion. She had been crying and her make-up was left in streaks down her face. Hadji offered her his hankerchief, which she accepted. He sat next to her without saying a word and folded her into his arms. She cried into his chest, using his scented hankerchief to wipe away her tears.

After a few long moments of silence, interrupted only by her sniffling, Jessie sat up away from Hadji. "Hadji," she cried. "This isn't fair to you. It's not fair that you are always the strong one."

He placed his finger on her trembling lip and pulled her into his embrace again. "Hush, Jessie," he said gently. "It's okay." He whispered soothing sounds and stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

Later that night after Benton and Race found Hadji and Jessie in the foyer, they decided to leave early for Jessie's sake. She awoke out of her doze and blushed, thinking what she must look like. Hadji, Jessie, or Jonny did not say a word the whole way home.

That night at the Compound, Jessie sought to avoid Jonny which was easy to do because Jonny avoided her as well. She changed out of her brand new dress, already wrinkled and stained with tears, and put on a sweatshirt and jeans.

She went downstairs for no particular reason, and yet she wasn't surprised to find Hadji sitting on the sofa, almost as if he was waiting for her. She sat beside him and without thinking leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They sat like that for a long time, cherishing the embrace and listening to the chimes of the old fashioned wall clock.

Jessie nestled closer to Hadji and he in turn wrapped his arms closer around her shoulders and waist. It felt so wonderful to be held by a man, Jessie thought. To have a man who loved her and wanted to hold her. When Jonny held her she felt fire, a mix of anxiety and excitment and warmth. But Hadji's embrace was entirely comfort and love. He was a gentle protecting presence like a guardian angel.

"Hadji," she mumbled. "Are you going to hate me tomorrow?"

Hadji started a bit at the question. "What Jessie?"

She lifted her face. "Do you hate me now?"

Hadji frowned in confusion. "I don't think I could ever hate you, Jessie. I certainly don't now."

Jessie sat up and turned her back to Hadji. "Hadji, this is wrong. I am only doing to you what Jonny keeps doing to me. This isn't fair to you. I keep thinking I am the victim here, but that is so cruel of me. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you like Jonny has hurt me."

Hadji leaned closer to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "You haven't hurt me Jessie. I am trying to be your friend."

She turned around again and let her hair fall in her face. "I should go Hadji. This is too tempting for me right now. I don't want to cause either of us pain." She stood from the sofa and went to the stairway.

Hadji stopped her at the base of the stairs. "Jessie," he murmured. "Last night, I was wrong. I bombarded you with too much information. I'm sorry." Hadji lifted her face with his fingertip. "But now you know where I stand. I'm not looking for a response right now or for a long time. I was just had to stop torturing myself and tell you."

Hadji opened his arms and Jessie leaned her cheek against his chest. "Jessie, I can imagine what you are going through right now and I want to be here for you. I will always, first and formost, be your friend. Come sit with me awhile. I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Jessie sobbed against his chest and nodded. Hadji lifted her small figure into his arms easily and sat down with her back on the couch. As she cried quietly into his shirt as he wiped away the tears and told her stories about India until she fell asleep cradled in his arms.

He looked down at her face, clear and serene like an angel. He let his finger trace the line of her cheekbone and placed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. He couldn't help but remember the last time she and Jonny had come to Bangalore. It was over two years ago and at one time in the visit his mother had decided to dress Jessie in traditional Indian attire for fun. He would never forget the night she came down to dinner wearing a rose-colored sari and gold clunky jewerly that belonged to his mother. A gold patterned veil covered her hair and her porcelian face was painted in the manner of an unmarried Indian woman.

Jonny had laughed when Hadji fell out of his seat. Hadji even said later that at first glance he thought Jessie was the goddess Radha come to consul with him.

Hadji smiled down at the sleeping goddess in his arms. He lowered his face slowly and softly brushed her lips with his. She did not awaken but nestled closer to his warmth.

Hadji sighed as the clock chimed three o'clock and closed his eyes reluctantly, willing himself to bring the image of the red-haired angel to his dreams.

* * *

Thank you for the encouraging reviews! They absolutely make my day. Please keep reading. Much love, Jema 


	8. Chapter 8

I just wanted to take a moment to thank my reviewers, Anna, Stearchica, ShadowCub, D-s, Scarlet Azalea, DangerSwitch, Pitaqueen, and my anonymous reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think. It is much appreciated. 

And here's the lastest installment of "Finding Home." Enjoy!

Chapter 8

* * *

Hadji awoke the next morning to Benton shaking his shoulders gently. Jessie was still cradled around him as they slept on the sofa.

"Morning, son," Benton said with just a touch of irony in his voice.

Hadji rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Yes," Benton answered. "And I suggest you take Jessie up to her room before Race catches you two like this down here."

Hadji nodded and lifted her into the air. "Will you make me a cup of coffee, Dr. Quest? I'll be back down in a minute."

"Sure thing, Hadji. I'll be in the kitchen."

Hadji climbed the stairs and lowered Jessie onto her bed, allowing his mind to touch briefly the parallel between his action and Jonny's when Jonny had been the one to carry Jessie to her bed the first night they had arrived.

Jessie's eyelids fluttered when she felt the absence of Hadji's warmth in return for her cold bed. "Hadji?" she asked sleepily.

"Hush. Sleep, Jessie. We'll talk later," Hadji said easily.

"What time is it?"

"Very early," Hadji answered as he covered her up. "Sleep late, okay?"

Jessie murmured softly and fell asleep quickly. Hadji couldn't resist kissing her cheek before he exited the room.

Benton sat with two cups of steaming coffee on the kitchen table. He gave Hadji a half smile that made it too obvious he was Jonny's father. "Hadji," Benton said firmly as Hadji sat across from him. "I'm just going to say this once and then I'll let it go, alright? Be more careful next time. If Race or Jonny had seen you first before I did, I'm not sure if I could save you."

Hadji sipped his coffee. "Nothing happened, I can assure you, Dr. Quest."

"That is not the point." Dr. Quest examined Hadji carefully before he spoke again. "Look Hadji, nobody has been telling me what is going on around here, but I consider myself a fairly intelligent man and I have putting together this misshapen jig saw puzzle of a triangle going on here."

Hadji looked at Benton with widened eyes and waited for him to continue. "I'm not condoning any of you three or blaming any of you three, but this is turning into a mess. For Jessie's sake it has to stop."

Hadji frowned. "I don't understand, Dr. Quest."

Benton set down his coffee cup. "I know the three of you have been best friends practially forever, but I have been around Jessie more than the rest of you these past few months. We spend a lot of time in those labs and while we've never discussed anything personal, she has shared things with me I know she hasn't shared with anyone else. And being a fairly intelligent man, I know now certain things about Jessica Bannon that her own father doesn't realize."

"But Race and Jessie have a great relationship," Hadji interjected.

"Yes," Benton agreed. "But Race still hasn't realized how mature his daughter is now. His fatherly devotion blindsides him sometimes."

After a considerable pause and several sips of coffee, Hadji added, "Well, Dr. Quest? Are you going to share this information of yours on Jessie?"

Benton stirred his coffee absently. "Jessie has matured, Hadji. Almost as much as you have, much more than Jonny has. She is a woman now, but in many ways she still clings to the childhood she shared with you and Jonny. Her greatest dreams used to be world fame and travel but now her dreams have changed. She isn't a worldly woman. Now she dreams of something we look for only in maturity.

"Home, Hadji. She is looking for a place, a person to call home. In a lot of ways, I was like Jessie when I was younger. I did want to succeed in my career and find ways to help people, but as I got older a home became more important."

Hadji studied the lines of his brown hands thoughtfully. Benton asked carefully, "Hadji, what are you looking for right now? What did you come here to find?"

Hadji looked up. "Her," he said simply.

Benton folded his hands together. "So I guessed."

Hadji's eyes narrowed as he continued in deep thought. "She loves Jonny, Dr. Quest. She was hoping she would find 'home' with him. And Jonny.."

"Jonny doesn't know what he wants," Benton finished.

Hadji cleared his throat. "Dr. Quest, I should have realized how difficult it would be for you to speak with me about this. I do not want you to betray your son."

"I have two sons," Benton corrected. "And don't you ever forget it. I only want what's best for all of you." Benton stood and retrieved a basket of biscuits left on the counter and brought them to the table. "You've told her, haven't you?"

Hadji nodded as he selected a biscuit.

"And she's been so upset lately because Jonny can't make up his mind whether or not he cares for her too?" Benton speculated.

Hadji nodded again reluctantly. Benton continued with a wry smile, "Nobody around here gives me enough credit."

"Dr. Quest?" Hadji asked tentatively. "I know I tread on uneasy ground here, because I am so conflicted with wanting to love her and wanting to give her space. What should I do?"

Dr. Quest laughed. "Have you ever thought about dating her, Hadji? Just because you're best friends and you are a Sultan, there is no reason love has to come before dating. Ask her out. Court the poor girl. I happen to know she has never been on a decent date. Give her a chance to get to know you again. It has been over a year since she's seen you." Benton's tone grew more serious. "Hadji, I can't tell you that she'll fall in love with you or that she'll reject you. That's the risk you take. But give her a chance and see what happens."

Hadji rose from the table with resolution. "Thank you, Dr. Quest. This is all very meaningful to me."

"You're welcome, son. Oh and Hadji?" Benton added as Hadji left the kitchen. "Jonny needs you right now also. Maybe more than Jessie does."

* * *

"Jessie."

Jessie opened her eyes hestiantly to the sound of her name. "Hadji?"

"No," the voice continued bitterly. "Not Hadji, me. Wake up Jessie"  
Jessie rubbed her eyes with the backs of her fists and sat up on her bed. "Jonny?" she mumbled sleepily. "Where's Hadji?" Jessie vaguely remembered warmth from Hadji and looked to the side of her bed as if to find him there still holding her protectively.

Jonny narrowed his eyes. "Hadji? What do you mean where's Hadji?"

Jessie blinked a few times and saw Jonny sitting on the edge of her bed, scowling. "Never mind, Jonny."

"Never mind? Did Hadji spend the night with you last night?" Jonny's cheeks turned red as hot anger flushed his cheeks.

"No!" Jessie growled in reaction to Jonny's anger. Then she paused to think. "At least.. well, no he did not.."

Jonny stood from the bed and lifted his fists. "I'll kill him. Brother or no brother, I'll--"

"Oh shut up, Jonny Quest!" Jessie cried in frustration. "You'll do no such thing. Now sit down and stop playing the knight in shining armor role. I have no need for your petty jealously."

Jonny begrudgingly sat back down. "Whoever said I was jealous?"

Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I am looking out for my best friend! Sure, Hadji seems so perfect right now, but a few nights ago I found you crying in the hallway because of a scene with the noble Sultan." Jonny ended on a triumphant note.

Jessie looked at him through slanted eyes. "And then," she said quietly, "You came to me and were this close to making love to me when you knew.. you knew.. that I loved you and you didn't love me. If you respected me at all you would have never thought I could be a one-night stand.." Jessie's voice trailed off sadly.

Jonny hung his head in shame. "Jessie, I respect you more than any other girl in the world. I took things too far. I said I was sorry."

"I know," Jessie replied, her voice barely audible.

"Jessie, I woke you to apologize again for last night. All I have been doing since I got here is apologizing."

Jessie lowered her face sadly and nodded.

Jonny continued, "Can you try to see this from my point of view, Jess? I got here and my only hope is that the three of us could be best friends again. Pals. Buddies, you know. Like old times. But now, it's like you said. It'll never be like that again... Let's just have a nice Christmas, okay?"

Jessie wiped away a few tears in frustration. "Jonny did you ever wonder why I left Boston?" she asked huskily.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "To train under my dad for your independent studies."

"Yes, but I didn't have to leave Boston. Dr. Swartz wanted me to work under him at Harvard. He promised to make me his private assissant and was very encouraging. But I chose to come to the Compound to work under your father."

Jonny sighed. "To get away from me."

Jessie's eyes were shining as she nodded.

"But, Jessie, wasn't it fun? You and me, with the apartments, dinners and movies? Studying? Classes?"

Jessie sniffled. "Don't you get it, Jonny? Yes, it was fun. Too much fun. I wanted it to continue forever and I knew that soon you would meet another girl and it would all be over... I thought if I got away my feelings would fade, but they didn't. Then.. then I hoped that maybe.. when you got back.." Jessie buried her face in her hands. Jonny patted her shoulder awkwardly. She inhaled shakily and continued, "That night, you took me in your arms, I thought you loved me. I thought I saw love in your eyes, and that was what I wanted for so long. But it wasn't."

"Jessie," Jonny moaned. "How many times I do have to say I'm sorry? I was a jerk, the biggest jerk in the entire world, okay? Can't we move on? Can't we just forget it ever happened?"

Jessie wiped her face with the back of her hand. "No, I can't forget it, Jonny. But it'll be okay." She took in a deep breath. "In time everything we'll be alright again. You should go Jonny. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

Jonny stood and went to the door. "You know Jess? This hasn't been easy on me either. For the first time in my life I feel like I don't belong in my own family." Jessie sat on her bed speechless as Jonny closed the door behind him sadly.

Jonny went down and plopped on the couch in the living room. Hadji walked down the stairs, tying his turban around his head as he went.

"Jonny," he acknowledged quietly.

"Hi, Hadj," Jonny answered. "Where's Dad and Race?"

Hadji sat across from Jonny in an armchair. "Dr. Quest said he was going to wrap presents in his room and Race is patrolling the grounds."

"Now?" Jonny asked.

"Apparently, IRIS detected an unindetified person outside the grounds early today. Race is checking to be sure everything is under control." Hadji sat on the floor in front of Jonny with his knees out, in his meditating postion. "I believe we need to talk, my friend."

Jonny resisted the urge to scowl. "Are we still friends?"

"Yes. We will always be friends," Hadji replied patiently. "No matter what."

"Our friendship has never been so tested before."

Hadji nodded. "That is true."

Jonny exhaled and sat up on the couch. "Look Hadj, I've got a question for you."

"Yes, Jonny?"

Jonny leaned his chin to rest on his palm and studied Hadji strictly. "How do you know you love Jessie?"

Hadji tilted his head in confusion. "I don't know if I am comfortable answering that question."

"Okay then," Jonny continued in a louder tone. "We'll do what we did as children. We'll play 'Questions.' I ask you a question, you answer honestly and in turn you may ask me a question and I'll answer honestly."

Hadji narrowed his eyes for a moment and then nodded curtly. "Agreed."

Jonny leaned closer to Hadji. "How do you know you love her?"

Hadji closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Then he began to speak, his voice cautious and quiet. "As you know, there has been great pressure for me to find a wife, a Sultana. In this pressure, many young women have paraded before me, all hoping for wealth or power or fame. I despise them all. Then about two years ago I met a girl, a daughter of an important man and I found myself attracted to her." Hadji opened his eyes. "It was just before I came to spend a month in the summertime here in the Compound. Do you remember my speaking of her? Her name is Gauri."

Jonny blinked. "Vaguely yes. Is she pretty?"

He shrugged. "In her own way. Her nose and chin had a pinched look and she was so slender, she was almost gangly... But her eyes were nice, dark you know, and her smile was.. demure. But I was never truly physically attracted. She was the kind of girl who liked to dissolve into the background. Shy, timid, but very genuine. I was drawn to her because I was so disgusted with the women who pretended to be coy behind painted fans. She and I began talking. She was a sounding board for my frustrations, always very supportive. I actually considered formally announcing the bethrothal, except that my trip to the Compound was approaching and I decided to let it wait until I returned."

Hadji uncrossed his legs and settled more comfortably on the carpet. "It is a good thing I did, because at the end of that particular holiday, I discovered that what I considered affectionate feelings for Jessie were actually love. I realized that after being in Jessie's companionship for a merely a few days I had forgotten all about Gauri, but never did a day go by in Bangalore when I did not think of Jessie." Hadji stifled a sigh. "When I returned, Gauri understood that our companionship would never go beyond the point it was then. Does that answer your question?"

In response to Jonny's nod, Hadji stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Okay, my turn, Jonny. What did you do to hurt Jessie so badly a few night ago?"

Jonny's eyes filled with rage and his nostrils flared. "That's out of line," he growled.

Hadji threw his hands in the air with a calm smile. "This was your idea, Jonny! You asked a question, I answered. Now I ask a question, and you answer."

Jonny swallowed his anger and tried to compose himself. "After you left her crying in the hallway with your outburst," he hissed. "I sat with her and talked with her.. We were laughing, talking about old times, ice skating, and then somehow she wound up in my arms.." Jonny's voice trailed, the reluctance ringing clear in his voice.

Hadji's eyes glittered as Jonny continued, "Then I picked her up and took her in her room and put her on the bed..." Jonny noticed with wary eyes that Hadji balled his fists at his sides. "I got on the bed next to her and we started making out." The knuckles on Hadji's hands were turning white. "Things got out of hand, but before it could get too far, we stopped," Jonny finished hurriedly. "And I have apologized and apologized, so there is no need for you to make a big deal out of it."

Hadji took in a few deep breaths to calm himself and Jonny though he heard him mutter a few meditative chants under his breath. After a few moments, Hadji seemed reserved again. "How far did it go?" Hadji asked sleathily.

"No, now it's my turn. How far did you ever go with Gauri in Bangalore?" Jonny demanded.

Hadji gritted his teeth. "Not far enough to make marrying her a priority, but far enough that I feel shame when I look at her. Is that enough or do you prefer the crude slang terms?"

Jonny growled in return, "Then how can you look down on me because of Jessie when you did the same in India to that poor girl?"

"It's my turn, Jonny! How far did it go with Jessie?" Hadji spit the words.

"About the same, Hadj. Not all the way, yet far enough." In response to Hadji's narrowing eyes, he added bitterly. "Or do you desire the crude termnology yourself?"

Hadji took in several deep breaths and eyed Jonny. "It's your turn Jonny. Ask a question."

Jonny exhaled a defeated breath and held his head up with his palms. "What do we do now, Hadji?"

Hadji sighed audibly. "I don't know Jonny. I just don't know."

"I feel really jealous when I see you two together," Jonny added.

"Same here," Hadji replied.

* * *

Ch. 9 is on the way! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Much love, Jema 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Jessie walked to the border of the Compound, stepping carefully in the thick snow. Race was adjusting the security levels on the electric fence and waved her over. "Jess," he replied. "What are you doing out here in the snow?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and pushed her hands deeper in her coat pockets. "I thought I'd see if you needed any help."

Race put his gloves back on the exited the security program. "Just finishing up." He smiled at his daughter and put his arm around her shoulders comfortably.

"Wanna go for a walk, Dad?"

He frowned. "It's below zero out here, Ponchita. We should be going in."

Jessie nodded and mimicked her father's long stride.

Race stole a glace at his daughter. "What's on your mind, Jess?"

"Nothing."

Race inhaled deeply. "Yeah, right. Now just tell me what was so important that it was worth coming out in this weather to see me about it."

Jessie squinted her eyes. "You know, Dad, you've never had any tact."

Race laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Any other father would have walked in silence with me for several minutes and then gently prod until I was ready to talk, but you? You just-"

Race finished, "Cut to the chase, that's right. Now, stop stalling and just tell me what's going on."

Jessie scowled quietly and then sighed, watching her breath form a soft cloud. "Dad, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Does this have to do with Jonny and Hadji?" Race asked gently.

Jessie was silent for a minute and then she sniffed. Race's eyes widened as Jessie swiped her hand across her eyes. "Jessie," he said increduously. "Jessie are you crying?"

Jessie turned to her father, her eyes red-rimmed and sad. "No, I'm not crying," she said with a pout.

Race tightened his arm around her shoulder protectively. "I'll kill those boys," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh Dad!" she cried in exasperation.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?"

"Dad!" Jessie cried. "I was hoping I could talk to you. I'm not a little girl and I don't need you to beat up the bully who picks on me at the playground. I just wanted to talk. Can you handle that?"

Race swallowed hard. "Of course, Ponchita. I'm sorry, I won't make anymore bodily threats. Now what's going on?"

Jessie pressed her fist against her mouth. "I just thought that with the guys here I wouldn't feel so lonely, but now.. I feel lonelier than ever."

"It's not easy struggling with your two best friends, especially involved with romantic complications," Race supplied.

"No it's not."

"What do you want, Jessie?" Race urged.

"I don't understand."

Race rubbed his hands together. "Jessie! It's not that hard. What do you want? Forget about me, Benton, Jonny, Hadji, everyone. What is it that you want out of life?"

Jessie exhaled slowly. "I don't know anymore."

"Do you enjoy doing research with Benton?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied easily. "I love doing research, especially when it's just Dr. Quest and I in the labs. He gives me a lot of encouragement. You know, that project I was working on, developing a program that would enable me to perform scientific experiments in Questworld? I felt so much satisfaction after it was completed. I feel like I am really accomplishing something."

"Then you don't feel disappointed about turning down the position with Dr. Swartz at Harvard?"

Jessie looked up at her father. "No. I did, a little, but it was best for me to leave Boston."

"I agree," Race answered as he sat on a bench outside the Manor.

"I think I'd like to continue doing research after I graduate," Jessie sat next to her father.

Race propped his chin in his gloved hand. "That sounds like a good plan. You enjoy it, you're good at it."

"My grades are good enough and I'd have very credible recommendations. I could get a position anywhere."

"Okay, so you've got a career plan. Now, what about socially? Do you think you'd want to get married one day?"

Jessie colored at the question. "Dad," she moaned.

"What? Why is that an embarrassing question?"

Jessie chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, I think maybe... I don't know.." Her voice trailed off thoughtfully. Then she sat a little straighter and inhaled sharply. "You know, no. I do not want to get married. Never."

Race frowned. "Why not?"

Jessie tossed her hair. "I am an independant woman, Dad. I can take care of myself. I don't need anybody else."

Race sighed and wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Now you're just trying to fool me and yourself. Yes, you are an independant woman and you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, but that doesn't mean you won't need anyone else." Jessie's eyes softened as she looked up at her father. "Look, Ponchita, I know it bothers you that your mom and I didn't stay together. You have to realise that just because our marriage didn't work out doesn't mean that you will never have a happy marriage one day. Honestly, the early years of our marriage, before we both got so busy, were the happiest in my life. Even though it didn't last, I'd hate for you to miss out on something so special."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I had daydreams about being married to Jonny when we were in Boston together. I thought I loved him," Jessie glanced tentatively to see her father's reaction.

He merely squeezed her shoulder closer to him. "I'm sorry, Ponchita." He stroked his daughter's hair as she leaned her face against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Jessie sat up late that night in front of the tree with wrapping paper tangled around her. She unwrapped a string of scotch tape from around her finger and rummaged through the box of ribbons and bows sitting on her right.

"Jess?" Hadji asked as he went down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

Jessie lifted her hand, displaying the paper and ribbon stuck to it. "Drowning in a pool of Christmas cheer."

Hadji smiled wryly and sat in front of her. "Can't sleep?"

Jessie hid her face to rummage in the paper. "Hey, this is the best time to wrap because no one will run in and see an unwrapped present."

"Oops," Hadji replied. "Should I cover my eyes?"

Jessie nodded toward the tree. "No, you're good. Yours is that green one under the tree."

"Ah," Hadji smiled. "I wonder?"

"Oh, give up, Hadj. You are awful at guessing games."

Hadji smiled in mock shock. "Jessie, I am surprised. I am a champion at guessing games."

Jessie sliced the paper with her sissors. "Sure, Hadj."

Hadji leaned back on his elbows. "Okay, I will wait until Christmas.. But just because I don't want to upset you by guessing on the first try."

Jessie shook her head with a smile and folded the paper around her box.

"What's that one?" Hadji asked.

"This one is for Dr. Quest. I got him a shirt and tie.. That doesn't seem very personal, does it?" Jessie looked up hesitantly.

"No, that seems very nice, Jessie. I'm sure he'll love it."

Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I had a hard time buying gifts this year. Dr. Quest and I have gotten close and I wanted to get him something nice, but I didn't know what to get."

"Sometimes it's hard to buy gifts, but I'm sure he'll like the shirt very much. It was a good choice."

Jessie blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Thanks, Hadj."

Soft Christmas music was playing from the stereo in the entertainment center. Hadji studied the gentle slope of Jessie's body as she leaned on one hand. Her cheekbones and eyelids glowed in the soft light. One of the logs in the fire snapped and broke into two, sending Hadji out of his daydreams. Hadji sighed and shifted his weight.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah, Hadji?"

"What are you doing New Year's?"

Jessie looked up her, blue-green eyes shimmering in the warm glow, one red eyebrow arched slightly. "Well, I haven't thought about it. Usually, someone in Cambridge invites Jonny and I to a party. I just figured I'd go to Massachusetts again this year."

Hadji's face fell. "I see."

Jessie glanced up to see the flash of disappointment cross Hadji's face. The dancing fire gleamed behind him and shined off his glossy black hair. Jessie frowned in thought for a moment. Jonny had made it obvious he wasn't interested. After all, she had accused Jonny of leading her on and she shouldn't encourage it anymore. She studied the masculine line of Hadji's cheekbone.

She had to give up Jonny. She had to move on and realise that Jonny would never love her the way she wanted. Jessie tilted her head to the side. She remembered the last summer Hadji had visited and she was sitting on the dock with Hadji by her side. She could almost feel the warm sunshine on her face. They were watching Jonny manuever in the water on a jetski and he drove by the dock spraying water on them. How they had laughed! Hadji's face had beamed and he leaned to whisper in Jessie's ear. Jessie remembered the thrilling twinge in her stomach when she felt Hadji's warm breath caress her ear.

Jessie felt heat rise to her cheeks at the memory.

"You know what?" she said aloud in a determined tone. "No. No I am not going to Boston for New Year's." She faced Hadji with quiet resolution in her eyes.

Hadji was slightly taken aback, but he recognized the invitation. "Jessie," he said with a smile. "Would you like to spend New Year's with me?"

She smiled a half-smile. "Yes. I would. What are we going to do?"

"Well, just leave all that to me." Hadji grinned.

Jessie started to feel a sinking inkling in her stomach. She hadn't seen Hadji smile like that in years. His teeth gleamed white against his brown cheeks. She suddenly wished she hadn't spoken so quickly. "Hadji," she began hesitantly. "I would like to go out with you, but.."

The mirth left Hadji's face immediately as he leaned closer to her. He almost felt he could hear the inner battle emanating from her heart. He swallowed the feelings of disappointment and remembered his vow to be a good friend, first and foremost. "Look, Jessie. Tell you what. Why don't you think about it for awhile. My feelings won't be hurt if you decide to do something else. This may be too big a step. Maybe you need some time. I'll understand, completely, I promise--"

"Hadji," she interjected. "It's not that. I would like to spend New Year's with you. I just.. Look, I'm not sure of the depth of my feelings for you." Jessie struggled with the words. "I just don't want to hurt you... or disappoint you."

Hadji smiled easily. "Friends first, Jessie. Like I told you before, if you never have any other feelings for me other than friendship I will be content. And we will never ruin this friendship. But I'll leave it up to you. If you ever feel uncomfortable, please just be honest with me."

Hadji was sitting close to her now, his own legs getting tangled in the wrapping paper. Jessie lowered her face shyly. "Thank you Hadji. Besides, I'm sure I could never feel uncomfortable around you."

Hadji felt his breath catch in his throat. "Really?"

She laughed softly. "Yeah, come on. We're pals, right?"

He returned the soft laugh. "Of course."

"Hadji?" she asked softly. "I'm not sure if I ever thanked you for looking after me last night."

Hadji's cheeks pinkened slightly. "Of course, my friend. I am always here for you."

Jessie pressed her hand to her lips and smiled. "It meant a lot to me, Hadji... You want to know what I dreamed last night?"

"What?" Hadji whispered his face close to hers.

Jessie lifted her chin slightly, placing her face dangerously close to Hadji's. "I dreamed that you kissed me," she whispered.

Hadji sat back so uburptly that Jessie, leaning forward in expectation of a kiss, had to catch herself with her hands to prevent from falling forward. "Hadj?" she asked in confusion as he stood to leave. "You okay?"

Hadji shook himself, as if trying to wake from a trance. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He turned to her slowly, frown lines gathering between his eyebrows. He spoke quietly. "I.. Jessie, I don't want to be your rebound.. maybe this is too soon.. I should go."

"Hadji," Jessie whispered softly, as her hand clutched at her heart. She watched him leave the room with soft footsteps. Maybe she was more like Jonny than she realized.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! please continue to give me your thoughts and stay tuned for Ch.10.. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates lately.. I've had writer's block. But here is a nice, juicy chapter to satisfy you guys! When I started this, I thought it would be a simple five chapter deal, but this story is taking a life of its own. I've been reading other stories here on the site and I think to myself, "Wow, what a great writer, such details and depth, I wish I wrote like that.." but hey, this is fun for me.. I know it's mostly a fluff story, but I think it's fun.. I love romantic suspence if you couldn't tell.. anyway, enough with my ramble and on with.. 

"Finding Home"

Chapter 10

Jessie pulled back from the dining room table, her hand resting on her middle. "I can't believe I ate that much," she mumbled.

Race leaned over to rest his hand on her arm. "It's Christmas Eve dinner. It's alright to over-indulge."

Jonny shoved a cookie in his mouth as he pushed the tray of confections toward Jessie. "Want one?" he asked as cookie crumbs sprayed out of his mouth.

Jessie blanched and waved the tray away, as Benton laughed merrily.

Hadji sat back in his chair, his eyes clouded over, oblivious to the playful interaction. Jessie stole a glance in his direction as she left the room.  
She plopped onto the sofa in front of the Christmas tree. When did everything get so complicated? She remembered other Christmases when she would fall asleep dreaming of treasures and goodwill on Earth. Now, on the holiest of holy days, her stomach was tied in knots as she doubted her motives. Hadji's words haunted her, "I don't want to be your rebound." Was Hadji her rebound? Was she truly so cruel?

"Jessie?" Hadji stood over her, his chocolate brown eyes searching gently. "I owe you an apology."

Jessie stood and met his eyes reluctantly. "Hadji," she started, but laughter from the dining room interrupted her. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Somewhere quiet?"

"Of course. Where?"

He matched her steps as she walked out of the room. "The den on the other side of the manor?"

"Sure."

The den was dimly lit and smelled dusty. Jessie sat primly in a rigid armchair and Hadji folded his legs around himself as he sat on the floor.

"Look, Hadji. I'm sorry too. I don't want to hurt our friendship."

Hadji leaned back on his elbows. "You've had conversations like this many times lately"  
"I have, haven't I?"

He laid his slim hand on her knee affectionately. "I will always be your friend. Please do not let that doubt plague you."

"You say that, but I wonder."

"Why?"

Jessie hung her head. "What if I hurt you badly enough that you no longer want to be around me?"

Hadji's eyes darkened. He had been wondering the same thing lately. He wanted to believe that he could be a friend always, but perhaps his pride would fail him.

Jessie saw the acknowledgement as the silence stretched uncomfortably. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. "I've ruined Christmas for you and for Jonny."

"Jessie.."

"Maybe we should just make a pact, here and now, that I will not date you or Jonny ever, in order to preserve our three muskateer friendship."

Hadji looked up. He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach and he was lying on the ground gasping for air. As much as his fears and insecurities plagued him, the thought of forever caring for Jessie through the invisible barrier of friendship, stabbed him like a knife. He felt his mouth go dry. "Is that what you want, Jessie?"

She held her head in her hands. "I don't know anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore."

Hadji let his thumb gently stroke Jessie's hand as he tried to sort out the thoughts running wildly through his head. His words mocked him, the phrases spilling together. "I will always be your friend, first and foremost.. I love you and I can't change it or take it back.. I love you.. I will always be your friend.. I love you.."

Jessie was rocking back and forth slightly in her chair, her firey hair falling over her shoulders. Hadji let his eyes examine her face looking for any sign of tears. But she didn't cry.. He swallowed hard remembering the determined look she wore as a child. Where had that do or die determination go?

Hadji spoke, his voice low and soft. "Jessie, I only want what's best for you.. Let's take some time okay.. Friends. Just don't worry about anything else okay?"

Jessie looked up, her green eyes shining. "Okay.. Are you okay?"

Hadji stood to his feet and extended his hand for Jessie's. She placed her slender hand in his, her pale skin contrasting with his brown hand. "Yes, Jessie. I do apologize for the way I've been acting today.. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Don't apologize, Hadji," Jessie said softly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I understand.. and I apologize also. I have been careless."

Hadji wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a half-embrace. "Let's not talk anymore, Jessie. There is no need for you to feel badly."

They strolled out of the den, down the hallway, and Jessie enjoyed the warmth of Hadji's arm comfortably draped over her shoulder.

"Hadji?"

"Hmm?"

"We're going to be okay, right?"

Hadji stopped and faced her, his hands laid delicately on her shoulders. "Jessie.." he said firmly. "We are going to be okay."

She looked up hesitantly. "We are?"

He smiled in mock frustration. "Yes, we are. I mean we are okay now." Without thinking he let his hand cup the side of her face. "Stop worrying, Jessie. And you haven't ruined my holiday."

She smiled reluctantly and threw her head back as she stretched her arms in the air. She stopped and her expression froze in terror.

Wrinkling his forehead, Hadji followed her line of sight and saw the sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Jessie covered her face with her hands. "Hadji, forget it, okay? It's just a stupid tradition. It doesn't mean anything."

Hadji felt an attractive anxiety attack his stomach. He took a step closer to her, filling the gap between them. Jessie looked up, captivated by the warm darkness of Hadji's eyes.

He leaned closer to her, one hand resting on the small of her back and one hand lost in her hair. "Jessie?" he asked, his dark eyes asking the question, wondering if this moment was okay, this confirmation of an old-fashioned tradition.

Jessie swallowed, and closing her eyes, she tilted her chin towards Hadji's face, answering the question. Hadji understood and touched her lips with his.

His kiss was delicate, his lips gently pursuing, stoking a fire gently. Jessie went limp in his arms but he caught her, supporting her weight and continuing to kiss her. She murmured against his lips and let her arms circle around his neck.

Hadji drew away, his arms continuing to support her until she straightened her knees. Jessie stood slowly, shaking her head slightly to recover from such a sweet, mesmerizing kiss.

Hadji cleared his throat and leaned against the wall, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Jessie blinked several times and breathed quietly, "Wow.."

Hadji heard her and grinned.

Blushing hotly, Jessie started to walk away from the hallway. "Goodnight, Hadji."

"Jessie?"

"Yes?" she said, turning slightly.

"Merry Christmas." His eyes wrinkled into a smile.

Her face still pink with blushes, she coyly lowered her face. "Merry Christmas, Hadji.." she whispered before leaving the room.

Hadji exhaled and sat against the wall, trying to still the wild beating of his heart and stop smiling.

He didn't notice the blond crop of hair walking away down the hallway, shoulders slumped and his hands buried in his jeans.

* * *

"Hey, Dad this is great! Thank you!"

"Race, how did you know I needed a new day-planner?"

"What a beautiful color!"

"Oh, wow!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

Jessie curled on the sofa, pushing discarded wrapping paper out of her way. Race and Benton, yawning and gathering their treasures retired for a cup of coffee. Jonny was trying on his new leather jacket and Hadji was thumbing through his new books.

"Jessie," Hadji replied, "Thank you, how did you know I loved Tolstoy?"

Jessie lowered her eyes shyly. "I remembered you mentioning him once. I know you already have a copy of War and Peace, but-"

Hadji interrupted her, "It's a special-edition hardback and it's beautiful. Thank you, Jessie."

"Well, thank you for the paint set, I love it."

Hadji leaned back from his place on the floor and laid his hand on her knee. "Even though you are a brilliant scientist, I thought you might need a source of creative release."

Jessie burst into laughter as she glanced at Jonny. Jonny was flexing his arms in his new leather jacket that he was wearing over his tee-shirt and sweatpants. Hadji started laughing too and Jonny looked up sheepishly. "What?" Jonny asked as his cheeks turned rosy. "Just making sure it fits."

Jessie began laughing again rolling on the couch and Hadji clapped his hands in front of him. Jonny settled in the armchair and laughed with them. "Man, this feels good," he commented as he pulled the lapels of the jacket close to his face.

"The jacket?" Jessie asked through her laughter.

"No! I mean, laughing with you two!" Jonny slapped his knee.

Jessie began to quieten. "Yes, it does Jonny..."

"Jonny, thank you for the pen set. I needed new pens," Hadji supplied.

Jonny waved his hand in the air. "Hey, no problem. It's been a good Christmas. Leather jacket from Dad, new CD player from Race, I love the gloves, Hadji, and Jess, the "SNL" dvd's are great."

"Well, you didn't give me any other ideas," she replied with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow and tugged on the lapel of his jacket.

"Come on!" she laughed, "You have two leather jackets now, do you need a third?"

Jessie thought over the gifts she had received, cataloging them once again. Her eyes scanned the Christmas tree but no more presents lingered there. Jonny hadn't gotten her anything. She swallowed the disappointment and forced herself to smile. They had had so much fun this morning and she didn't want to ruin it.

She got up from the couch, stretching in her navy plaid flannel pajamas. "Guys, I'm going to call my mom and take a shower. Thanks for everything," she called as she ran up the stairs.

Jonny watched her leave, her messy red hair bouncing on her shoulders. He knew that she was wondering why he didn't get her anything, but the truth was, his gift for Jessie was in his room buried in his shirts drawer. He debated all night whether or not he should bring the gift downstairs to place under the tree. Finally, uncertainty and cowardice forced him to come downstairs empty-handed.

Every Christmas he had ever spent with Jessie, he would watch her from the corner of his eye. Every year she did the same thing, gathering her presents and organizing them around her. She put them in piles, according to the giver and then by size. Her green eyes sparkling she would open them each carefully, first the presents from Dr. Quest, then the presents from himself and Hadji, and then lastly the presents from her parents. This Christmas he noticed the blank spot on the carpet that was meant for his gift. He watched her look under piles of wrapping paper and behind furniture for the lacking gift. But she didn't say a word, but merely opened the gifts in front of her as she did every year.

Jonny tore into his own gifts, thinking maybe he should say something but what? Should he say, "Hey Jess, your present wasn't ready so it'll be here later?" or "Jess, don't worry I did get you something.. I'm just not sure if I can give it to you now?" No, honesty was the best policy and the only policy that makes sense in this situation. Jonny sighed to himself.

Hadji watched Jonny become more subdued as he began to gather the crumbled wrapping paper off the floor. "Are you alright, my friend?"

"Oh, yeah," Jonny said, snapping out of his trance, "Yeah, I'm cool." Jonny looked at Hadji, looking familiarly odd with his turban secure and wearing his gray flannel pajamas. The scene of Hadji kissing Jessie tenderly under the mistletoe flashed through Jonny's mind and the thought almost made his eyes water.

Jonny couldn't help but notice the hints of a smile hovering on the corners of Hadji's mouth. Ever since Hadji moved to Bangalore, a cloudiness covered Hadji's eyes. The subdued passion in the depths of his eyes slowly withered away, gradually replaced by a reluctant determination. Jonny hadn't realized how much Bangalore had changed Hadji until he realized that the sultan was almost like his old self again. Jonny knew that Jessie was bringing about this positive change, and as much as he liked seeing Hadji so happy, Jonny didn't know what to think about the situation.

Sighing, Jonny got up from the armchair and trudged up the stairs, hugging his new jacket closer to him. In his room, he shrugged out of the jacket and dropped it on his bed. After retrieving the simple box from his drawer he cradled it in his hands, shaking it to hear the rattling.

After showering quickly and donning a pair of jeans and a sweater, Jonny knocked on Jessie's bedroom door, the box in his hand. Jessie opened the door, her hair still damp from the shower and hanging in her face. "Jonny?" she asked patting her hair with a towel and wrapping her long bathrobe closer to her.

He held out the box and chewed on his bottom lip, offering no explanations. She eyed him quizzically and opened the box, her thin fingers nimbly slicing through the paper.

"Jonny.." she breathed as she lifted out the journal decorated with her favorite photograph of herself surrounded by pictures of her favorite things, pansies, lighthouses, snowflakes, ice skates and even beakers and a lab coat. She opened the cover to see Jonny's handwriting on the first page. "For Jessica Bannon, hoping you can fill these pages with all your thoughts so that one day someone will find this journal and realize that there once lived an amazing woman named Jessica Bannon."

"Oh my god.." Jessie breathed as she traced her fingers over the words. "Jonny, it's.. beautiful.. I don't know what to say."

Jonny was already walking down the hallway, his hands pushed deep in his pockets. "Merry Christmas, Ace," he said called over his shoulder.

Jessie closed her gaping mouth and studied again the words written neatly in black ink. "Oh my god.."

* * *

Hope you are enjoying it.. Give me a review! Love, Jema 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long delay, but thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers! Hope you enjoy this next installment of "Finding Home." Jema

"Finding Home"

Chapter 11

"Hiya Ace! Everyone around here has been asking about you and about twenty people told me to tell you 'hi.' I hung out at Byron's place last night and tonight we're going to a party at Amy's and Charlotte's penthouse. Amy said to tell you to come visit more often. Hope you have a Happy New Year! Jonny"

Jessie stared at the computer screen, rereading the sparse words of the email a third time. Jonny had left for Cambridge two days ago. As Jonny was leaving, his large duffel bag propped on his shoulder, he squeezed Jessie's outstretched hand in good-bye. They said no words, they didn't embrace.. He merely squeezed her hand in tight pressure and let his aquamarine eyes linger on hers for a moment. Then he was gone, the taxicab blowing up small gusts of snow as it drove to the airport.

She sighed and closed the window on the computer screen. It was already afternoon and she needed to be getting ready for her date with Hadji.

Is it a date, she wondered as she stepped in the shower. She and Hadji had spent the past two days together at the compound, reading in silence, watching movies, and talking. The companionship was comfortable and unstrained, as long as she did not make eye contact with the young sultan. Try as he might, Hadji couldn't help but look at Jessie with unmasked affection shining in the depths of his eyes. Jessie remembered the kiss they had shared under the mistletoe and it sent shivers up her spine, but after that show of affection she could feel herself pulling away from Hadji carefully. In their comradery, she never allowed herself to become too close to him. If he noticed, he made no mention of it and the past two days had been relaxingly enjoyable.

She stepped away from the comfort of the warm water and began to towel dry her hair. Hadji made his plans for their New Year celebrations under strict secrecy. All Jessie knew was the occasion called for a dress and a coat. She sighed again. Sadly, she did not feel like celebrating another year.

* * *

Jessie was poised and elegant. Hadji stared for a few moments, studying every line of her as she sat across from him at the small table. She leaned delicately on one hand, the gentle curve of her neck and shoulders enhanced because she had worn her hair pinned in loose curls above her neck. The resturant was famed for it's intimacy and dim-lighting. Hadji couldn't help but notice how becoming the candlelight was on Jessie's porcelian skin. 

"Hadji," Jessie breathed. "This is beautiful. I had never even heard of this place."

Hadji leaned back in his chair, a grin creeping on his face. "It is nice, isn't it? I love the view." He motioned to the glassed in balcony that showed a great view of the sparkling snowy landscape.

"Oh yes.. The view is breath-taking." Jessie smiled and adjusted the straps of her midnight blue dress. She swirled her wine in the glass for a moment before taking a sip. "Hadji, this is really amazing."

"Hmm.." he murmured. "Thank you, Jessie. For coming with me. I want to enjoy my last days here before I leave for Bangalore."

Jessie lowered her eyes quickly. She hadn't realized that Hadji was leaving in a few days. Lonliness gripped her heart suddenly and she forced a smile. "You must be a little homesick for Bangalore, Hadji. I know you miss Neela."

His lip curled. "Yes, you are right Jessie. I miss my mother. But unforunately, I do not miss Bangalore. It has become a place that I associate with stress.. and lonliness."

Against her will, Jessie's eyes met Hadji's brown eyes. Jessie looked away and cursed herself for allowing Hadji to see that vulnerability.

Hadji cleared his throat. "Is the fish to your liking, Jessie? I've noticed you haven't eaten much."

"Oh, it's wonderful. It's just this dress is kind of tight.. I can't eat much."

The silence stretched and Jessie exhaled softly. Hadji adjusted his brilliantly white turban held with a single, remarkable ruby. She thought of Bangalore, the warmth of the sunshine, the vibrant colors. She remembered Hadji's palace, the elaborate arched doorway and intricate tapestries. She remembered feeling so small in the large room, surrounded by massive columns, the stairway was wide and deep. Jessie wandered in a circle on the Indian, braided rug, and tilted her chin up, stared at the marbled patterns on the domed ceiling. "Your world is so large," she murmured quietly, lost in the memory.

"Pardon?" Hadji said in surprise.

"Your world. You have Bangalore, and Maine, and so many responsiblities, so many roles. You lead a large life." She continued to pick at her meal.

"Not by choice," Hadji said slowly.

"'Can the lion choose to eat the deer?' Isn't that how it goes, Hadji?"

Hadji smiled wryly. "You and Jonny shouldn't pay so much attention to my proverbs."

"But they come in handy. You have to admit that." Jessie grinned.

Hadji leaned back in his chair. "I do led a large life. Do you hold that against me?"

Jessie lowered her eyes. "Maybe I do."

"What?" Hadji choked.

Jessie sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "Hadji, we should stop pretending. I cannot be the wife of a Sultan."

Hadji held his napkin in front of his mouth. "I never asked you to marry me. This is dinner, that's all. Jessie, don't read too much into it."

"Hadji, can you blame me? Why try to pursue something that does not have a future?"

Hadji narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Jessie, you think you may still be in love with Jonny, why are you wondering if you will be able to marry me? That is a giant leap of thought." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Why can't we ever just have a conversation anymore?"

Jessie stared at her folded hands quietly. "I'm sorry Hadji."

The snow fell softly, swirling gently. He too thought of Bangalore, the warm sun that reflected of his nose and temples. The massive halls that were filled with paintings and tapestries and lonliness. He stared off into space as a song filled his ears. "If old aquaintence be forgot.."

* * *

Jonny's friend Bryon poked him on the shoulder. "Another beer?" he yelled over the loud music and chatter of the party. 

Jonny held up his bottle, half-full. "Still working on mine," he yelled in return.

Bryon nodded and winked his eye toward a pretty blond girl who had been eyeing Jonny all evening. "Go talk to her," he shouted as his girlfriend took him by the arm and walked him away.

Jonny leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his waist, balancing the beer bottle. He returned the pretty girl's stare, with lacking enthusiam. She was dancing with her friends and gave him a seductive smile. The girl twisted her body and tossed her long hair over her shoulder skillfully, staring at Jonny all the while.

Jonny took a long swig of his beer and walked outside of the apartment. He felt relieved to be away from the loud music and sat against the wall heavily. The hallway was narrow and he could hear music coming from other rooms where other gatherings were celebrating the new year. The door opened from the party he had just left and a brown-haired girl peered at him curiously. "I saw you leave and I thought you had left for good."

Jonny looked up at her. "Just trying to sober up a little before I drive back to my apartment."

She pointed to his beer. "I'm sure that is helping," she commented with a smile as he took another long swig.

Jonny shrugged his shoulders and studied her face. She seemed familiar. She must be friends with one of his friends or in one of his classes once. She glanced around the hallway and brushed her wavy, shoulder-length hair behind her ear. "Mind if I sit? I could use a break from the noise."

Jonny shrugged again and she sat nimby beside him, folding her legs around her. "You don't have the slightest idea who I am, do you?" she asked.

"No," Jonny admitted. "But the beer could have something to do with it."

"I was in your Biology Lab and in your English Communications class last semester. I've been friends with Amy since high school. My name is Kathryn Letty." She stuck out her hand, and Jonny shook it vigorously.

"I knew your face looked familiar. Kathryn, not Katie or Kate or something?"

"You can call me Kate but I won't answer," she replied.

Jonny's lip curled wryly, "Old jokes, gotta love them. What are you studying?"

"Journalism," she said. Jonny snorted, and she raised an eyebrow. "It's not set in stone."

"It's just that everyone studies journalism when they have no idea what to major in.. that or communications." Jonny drew his knees close to his chest.

She tilted her head to the side and adjusted her thin-rimmed, stylish glasses. "And what are you studying?" she asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Programming. And Computer Science."

Kathryn remarked simply, "Oh, you are one of those."

"One of what exactly?" Jonny turned toward her and batted his eyelashes sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at his silliness. "Someone who thinks that because they can understand computers, they can understand everything else in the world by default."

Jonny glared at her. He said icily, "Can I get you a beer? I think that may be the only way to loosen you up."

"I see," she said with a knowing look. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it."

Jonny stood up and frowned. He stared at her for a moment, desperately trying to think of something to say. Finally he just stepped back into the party and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hadji and Jessie entered the Compound quietly, hanging their coats carefully on the coat rack. The room was dark, lit only by brilliant moonlight through the unshaded windows. Jessie rubbed her hands over her arms. "Hadji," she said quietly. "Thank you so much for dinner. I had a lovely time." 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking surprisingly like Jonny. "You're welcome," he replied in monotone.

Jessie clasped her hands in front of her. "Happy New Year," she said as her voice cracked.

"Jessie," he exhaled. "I'm sorry. I was hoping we would have a good time."

"I did. I did have a good time," she said quickly.

Hadji tilted his face toward her and searched her eyes. He sighed softly. "Thank you Jessie, for trying.. but maybe you should have spent tonight in Cambridge.. Maybe you would have had a better time."

Jessie stepped toward him, her hand outstretched. "No, Hadji. I didn't even think of Cambridge tonight."

Hadji's chocolate brown eyes shone in the dim light as he clasped her hand. "Then why do you look so sad?"

Jessie swallowed hard. "I... I'm going to miss you so much, Hadji." She swiped her hand across her eyes to wipe away the moisture on her cheeks.

Hadji pulled her close into an embrace and cleared his throat a few times. "Jessie... My god, how will I survive?" he murmered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Jessie sniffed loudly. "I'm sorry if I ruined your New Year's holiday, Hadji."

He hushed her and held her tighter. She looked up, her face shining beautifully, her lips parted. Hadji leaned closer to her and felt her warm breath on his face. They kissed each other softly. In the background the grandfather's clock chimed with clear, ringing tones for the beginning of the New Year.

"Jessie," Hadji whispered, his voice barely audible, "Happy New Year."

* * *

Please give me a review! And I'll try not to take so long with the next installment... Much love Jema 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next installment after a lengthy delay (sorry guys). I am very happy that several people are enjoying this little piece of fluff I have concocted. And don't think you can predict who everyone is going to end up with because I may have a few curve balls up my sleeves. Enjoy! 

AN: I know that in a previous chapter I said that Jonny attended MIT, but as the story is progressing, I have changed that to an anonymous large-scale liberal arts university. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 12

Jonny shuffled into the large lecture-hall with Bryon laughing in his ear about a stupid joke he had heard earlier. They settled in a middle row and swiveled back and forth in their chairs childishly. "Is Amy in this class too?" Jonny asked Bryon.

"Nope," Bryon replied mid-swivel. "She took Scientific Inquiry last semester. She took it with Simmons who apparently is a witch."

"Who did we sign up for?" Jonny asked concernedly fishing in his notebook for his detailed schedule.

"Don't worry. We've got Parkenson. I've already checked."

Jonny exhaled in relief and continued to swivel, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. He watched students walk into the class, waving to a few of his friends and ignoring a few of the girls who tried to catch his eye.

Bryon growled softly under his breath. "How do you do it, man?"

Jonny followed Bryon's path of sight to a brunette girl in a blue jean jacket trying not to conspicously turn around to look at Jonny. Jonny shrugged tiredly. "My dad says when you ignore the girls they notice you more."

Bryon rolled his eyes. "Well, you do ignore more girls than any other guy I know. Do you realize how much action you could be getting?"

Jonny pursed his lips slightly.

Bryon continued to swivel quietly, obviously indulging in a few moments of jealously for the attention the girls give Jonny. After sighing he seemed to come to terms with it. "It's because of Jessie, isn't it?"

Jonny turned to Bryon with narrowed eyebrows. Bryon threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, buddy, just making an observation, okay? Before she left, me and Daniel had a pool going on with bets for when the two of you would run off and elope."

Jonny sulked until a girl walked by their chairs towards the row of seats in the front row. His eyes followed her, noticing her rigidly straight posture and tight, almost frowning, pale lips. That girl from the party. Kathryn. That was her name. Bryon noticed Jonny's line of sight and shot him a confused look. "Her? Out of all the girls around here, her?"

"What? No... No, it not like that!" he hissed. "I met her at Amy's New Year's Party. Pissed me off actually."

"How?"

Jonny stopped swiveling for a moment. "I.. can't remember. But she's as frosty as she seems... She said she was friends with Amy. Haven't you met her?"

"Amy has a million friends. I only remember the pretty ones."

Jonny glanced sidelong at him. "Seems kind of boarish.. especially considering you have a girlfriend."

Byron lifted his hands again in surrender. "Hey mister holy one, just because Amy and I go out doesn't mean I automatically don't notice a hottie when I see one. I don't go around screwing behind her back like some guys do. I just look, okay?"

Jonny crossed his arms over his chest smugly. "I'm not your girlfriend. You don't have to explain yourself to me. As long as Amy keeps you around I guess it's your business." After a thoughtful pause, Jonny added, "It is nice to know that you don't cheat on Amy."

Byron snorted. "Of course I don't. If Amy ever found out, she'd murder me."

Jonny watched Kathryn for a moment. She was sitting primly in the front row, her notebook, book, and pen organized in front of her. Her expression was frozen in a severe look of concentration and intensity. Jonny shook his head thoughtfully. He remembered against his will how Jessie would sit very straight in the first front rows of a class with her reading glasses perched on her nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, but it couldn't stop the memory of when Jessie would turn around in her chair, wipe her red hair over her shoulder, and smile in his direction.

* * *

Jessie walked out of the labs rubbing her neck and retying her hair into a loose knot on the back of her neck. "Jessie," Dr. Quest called from his office. 

Jessie smoothed a few loose strands of hair from her forehead. "Coming, Dr. Quest."

Dr. Quest welcomed her in his office. "Hadji's on the video phone but he only has a few minutes. He wanted to talk to you. I'll give you some privacy." Dr. Quest squeezed her shoulder as he moved to leave the room, but he noticed Jessie's sudden pallor. "Jessie? Are you okay?"

"The video phone?" she asked nervously, running her hands over her face and her tied hair. "I've been working in the labs all day. I look like a mess."

The good doctor smiled and cupped her chin in his hands. He spoke softly, "Jessie, trust me. You look very lovely even when you consider yourself to be a mess."

Her eyes searched his. "Really?"

"Yes, now don't keep the young sultan waiting."

Jessie sat at Dr. Quest's desk and smiled at the screen filled with Hadji's warm brown face. He smiled warmly and breathed her name. He was wearing crimson colored robes with delicate embroidery that set off his skin color richly.

"Jessie, I only have a few moments, I have an appointment to attend to, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?" Jessie smiled and nervously tried to wipe away the loose hair off her neck.

Hadji shifted his eyes nervously. "Well, I've been meeting with my counselors and several advisors and appointment keepers, not to mention with my mother.. You know Jessie, it's a strange feeling to not be in charge of my own schedule. I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to it. Like today, I didn't even have time for--"

"Hadji?" Jessie interrupted his rambling. "I thought you only had a few minutes."

Hadj flushed deep red and sheepishly met Jessie's eyes over the pixalated screen image. "My apologies.. I was calling to invite you to spend the summer in Bangalore.. with me."

Jessie opened her mouth but no sound came out for several long moments. Hadji intercepted quickly, "I'm not asking for an answer right now. I know you need to think about it and look over your schedule, but Dr. Quest told me you haven't taken a summer off since the summer I spent in Maine. Please consider it Jessie.

Jessie nodded slowly. "Of course I'll consider it.. I just need to see about some things.."

"Of course, of course. Just let me know within this month so my counselors can arrange my schedule accordingly. I'd give you more time if I could.. if it were up to me."

"No, I understand Hadji, really."

Hadji leaned a little closer to the screen. "I know you've been throwing yourself into your work.. Don't work too hard, okay?"

Jessie looked down at her folded hands. "I'm okay.. I promise. Don't worry, okay? Besides, follow your own advice, Hadji. Don't let your advisors work you to the bone."

Hadji grinned. "Deal. Look, I hate to, but I need to go. I'll email you tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Hadj."

The screen blackened and Jessie exhaled slowly. Spend the summer in Bangalore? With Hadji? In Bangalore?

* * *

Jonny was walking toward the library to look up research for a paper when he came across Kathryn again. He groaned inwardly as he undeniably identified her mousy brown hair and rigid posture as she sat on a bench reading. The air was brisk and the wind lifted her hair to give view to her stylish glasses and tightened pale lips. Jonny marched by her, his hands shoved deep in his leather jacket. She glanced up as he walked by her and caught his eye for an instant. Jonny was almost to the library when he realized that her eyes were large and shining with tears. It almost made her look pretty.

Jonny opened the door to the library and shook off the cold. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of Kathryn sitting alone in the cold, crying. Jonny opened a few research texts and absentmindedly tried to look up different methods of programming. He kept thinking of Kathryn and wondering why she was crying. She seemed like the kind of person who didn't have many friends. Jonny slammed shut the book he was looking in and caught a nasty look from the librarian. Why would she be crying? Why did he even care?

With a fixed look of determination, Jonny marched back out of the library and right to the bench where Kathryn was shivering and pretending to read. He stood beside her until she looked up at him. "Would you like to sit?" she asked puzzedly.

Jonny sat with a huff. "Okay, now why are you crying," he demanded pointedly.

She stared, taken aback. "What? I'm not crying."

Jonny glared. "I know you were crying. What's wrong?"

Kathryn tilted her head, examining Jonny throughly. "Is this you being nice, because you really seem like a jerk right now."

Jonny took in a deep breath. "Uh.. I'm sorry. It just drives me crazy when I know someone is upset and I don't know why."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes slightly. "So.. you aren't concerned, you're just nosy?"

Jonny frowned. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Well, try harder."

Jonny was furious. He stood up and stomped away loudly breathing raggedly in his rage. After a few steps he turned and walked back to Kathryn. "Look, I don't know why you always make me so angry. I just wanted to help. As icy as you are I thought you might not have many friends, and I thought you might need one, but forget it."

Kathryn jumped up, pushing her glasses on her nose. "I make you angry? Have you ever approached me like a human being, in a friendly way? I was trying to be nice at Amy's party and you--"

Jonny cut her off, "You insulted me at Amy's party."

"I don't remember it like that. And besides, I do have friends."

The two stood close together facing off. Jonny growled in frustration and moved to walk away. "You know what?" she called behind him, following close behind his heels. "Maybe I make you angry because I don't swoon all over you like the other girls around here. I don't bat my eyelashes and twitter over the 'great Jonny Quest.'"

Jonny start walking faster, his face low and his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"I know I'm not a squeaky voiced, blonde cheerleader," she continued behind him, her voice cracking. "But that doesn't mean you can ignore me or boss me around."

Jonny finally turned to face her again. "Stop following me! And I don't ignore you. I don't know you!"

"I was in two classes with you last term and did you ever notice me? Ever? I said hi to you a few times and you looked right through me like I wasn't there. All you care about are those people who look like models and football players. You're shallow!" She spit the words furiously and wiped the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That's not true! I'm not like that. I don't remember not saying hi to you. But I'm sorry, okay? Dammit, I'm just trying to be your friend!" he shouted.

"Why?" she whispered.

Jonny's eyes darted around the dry and cracked ground. "I don't know." He found her eyes reluctantly. The icy exterior, the strong fortress she had built around herself was cracking and he managed to catch a glance of her insecurity and loneliness. It was almost as if he saw himself reflected in her large shining brown eyes. He felt himself softening, and he realized his rigid exterior must be cracking too.

She looked away and wiped her brown hair behind her ear. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were rosy from the brisk wind. Jonny noticed that she was trying not to shiver. The words left his mouth almost unconsciously, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

* * *

The small coffeeshop was a short walk away from the campus and was so frequently visited by students, it almost seemed like a student union. Jonny was uncomfortable the moment he and Kathryn walked in and settled at a small table in the corner. A few of Jonny's friends waved him over from a back table as Jonny got their coffee at the counter. Jonny felt heat creep over his cheeks as he shook his head toward them and waved them away. The guys stood, obviously scanning their eyes to see who Jonny was bringing coffee to at the small table.

If Kathryn noticed the gawking eyes and whispers, she pretended not to have. She stared at her folded hands on the table until Jonny returned. He sat and stole a glance at the back table filled with his friends to see them whispering in confusion.

Kathryn wrapped her hands around the paper coffee cup. "Thank you."

"Sure, no problem," Jonny answered as he pulled the collar of his jacket closer to his ears.

Jonny was somewhat of a celebrity at the school. His exploits and adventures were almost as well-known as his skill in programming. Rumors about Jonny and the beautiful red-haired girl he had known since childhood were a large source of conversation at the university, even after she left school to do private research. Jonny was highly sought after by all the most beautiful girls and the fact that he usually turned them away was an important topic of conversation. But this? To see Jonny sharing a table with some mousy, brown-haired girl who seemed like nothing special was an intriguing topic to be discussed for many, many months.

Kathryn sipped the coffee slowly, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Jonny, I think I owe you an apology. I said some harsh things--"

"Hey, me too. Maybe we can just start over?"

"Sure," she replied and reached her hand across the table. Jonny lifted his own hand and they shook heartily.

When Jonny released her hand he noticed a ragged hole in the elbow of the worn navy blue sweater she was wearing. She noticed his line of sight and self-consciously covered the hole with her other hand. "Oh.. yeah. I've been meaning to patch it, but I forget and I love it wear it. It belonged to my brother."

"Yeah?" Jonny asked sipping his coffee. "Are you close to your brother?"

She blinked. "I.. I was. He was killed. A drunk driver." Her eyes looked bright and she sipped more of her coffee.

Jonny waited a few moments and settled more comfortably in his chair. "How old was he?"

"He was twenty-four. He was engaged to be married. I still keep in touch with his financee every now and then... She's getting married to someone else now." She looked up from her coffee suddenly, obviously shocked that she said so much.

"My mother died when I was very young," Jonny added, hoping to ease her self-consciousness.

Her brown eyes softened. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be terrible."

Jonny swallowed hard. "Yeah, well," he said softly. "I'm sorry for you too."

"I was seventeen when Tony died. I miss him terribly but I knew him. I have memories. I can't imagine how strong the loss would be if I lost him when I was too young to remember."

Jonny embarassedly swiped his hand across the corner of his eye. "I remember some things," he said brokenly. "I remember hearing her hum and watching her dust the living room. I remember her and my father sitting together on the couch." Jonny stared down at his coffee cup, amazed at himself. He never told these things to someone he didn't know. He cleared his throat loudly. "How about I change the subject. How are your classes so far?"

She nodded happily, glad for the subject change. "Fine. I'm taking Creative Writing and I know I'm going to enjoy that class very much."

"Like writing short stories and stuff?"

"Uh huh. I've always enjoyed writing."

Jonny leaned on the table. "The only writing I ever do is in emails."

She adjusted her glasses. "Who do you write to? Your father?"

"Yes. And I write to my adopted brother and to.. " His voice trailed off reluctantly, before he said Jessie's name. He amended, "To other friends."

"Where is your brother? Does he live at home?" She propped her elbows on the table comfortably.

"Oh no.. Actually," he grinned. "You may not believe this, but he's a sultan. He lives in Bangalore."

She stared thoughtfully, examining his grin. "Sure he does," she replied playfully.

Jonny laughed. "No, I'm serious! He is Sultan of Bangalore."

Her eyes sparkled in interest. "Wow.. So how are you brother to a sultan?"

Jonny leaned over the table and preceded to tell her all about the work Dr. Quest did as a scientist and about the adventures they had. He told her about when his father adopted Hadji as a young boy, about hiring Race as a bodyguard, and his childhood spent traveling the world, solving mysteries. He explained Questworld and the games he enjoyed in the program. Kathryn listened intently, sipping her coffee quietly.

Jonny got lost in his story and continued telling her of their battles with Surd who always tried to steal the secrets of Questworld and mentioned Jessie's role in stopping him once.

"Jessie?" Kathryn asked.

Jonny's cheeks colored. "Yes.. Jessie. She's Race's daughter. When I was about thirteen she went to live with Race and traveled with us."

Kathryn tilted her face and rested her chin in her palm. "Does she have red hair?"

Jonny didn't understand why, but he blushed. "Uh.. yes."

Kathryn smiled knowingly and immediately asked him more questions about his adventures. Jonny gratefully continued talking and when the coffeehouse was darkening with night and the coffee cups sat empty on the table, Jonny was still talking with Kathryn.

* * *

Jessie turned on the laptop resting on the desk of her bedroom and waited for it to load completely. She settled in her desk chair, brushing her long hair with one hand and scanned her email inbox with the other. A short email from her mother, confirmed that the dig in Peru was still going strong, although they hadn't actually found anything yet. A junk email from an online retailer and one from Hadji and one from Jonny.

She opened Jonny's first:

"Hi Ace! Been soo busy with classes and whatnot. My adv. programming classes are going to kick my butt this semester, I just know it. Also taking scientific inquiry, sure wish you were here to do my homework for me (jk). Again, everyone says hi. Take care, tell dad I love him, ttyl, Jonny"

Jessie closed the email and saved it in the folder where she kept all Jonny's emails. A few months ago Jonny's emails were long and lengthy detailing his day and conversations carefully. After the holidays, his emails were sparse and few.

She settled close to the computer to read Hadji's email, which she knew would be lengthy:

"Jessie, I must tell you how nice it was to see you on the video phone today. I apologize if I interrupted your work in the labatories today, but when I can catch a spare moment I must take it. I spent the morning going over so many papers and documents that I was certain my eyes may never recover from the fine print. English fine print is bad enough, but the print of the Hindu languages bothers my eyes badly.

My mother has been very busy lately. We are having a formal dinner in a few days after a traditional ceremony held in the afternoon. Mother has been overseeing all the details of the event, including guest list, seating arrangements, menus, and even what my attire will look like. I think she will have me wear the gold silk turban which I am dreading because it has a tendency to slip off when I nod my head. Honestly, I'm not really sure what or whom the ceremony honors and lately I have been too tired to ask. Fatique has been bothering me since the moment I stepped off the plane in the Bangalore Airport. I became too accostumed to the peace and relaxation of the QUest Manor.

I also became too accostumed to the excellent company at the Quest Manor. I am surrounded by diplomats and counselors and the only friendly face is my mother's (who sends her love to you). I miss our conversations and your soothing voice. Lately my nerves have felt so sharp I am certain that the next time I hear, 'Your Excellency.' I will jump off the balcony and soar above the gardens hoping to somehow find my way into a peaceful haven.

But I go on, and in my spare moments I write emails and study my old forlorn textbooks. Jonny laughs at me for missing school, but I long for quiet moments to contemplate over my history and philosophy books.

I hope your work is continuing well. You are so bright Jessie, and I am certain your research will make you famous one day. You should be proud of yourself. Don't forget to take a few moments of silence to yourself, but I find comfort in knowing that Dr. Quest won't let you overwork yourself.

Please give my love to Dr. Quest and Race. Until later, Hadji"

Jessie saved the message in a folder titled simply, "Hadj" and shut down her computer. She would send replies tomorrow when buzzing in her ears stopped.

* * *

Jonny held open the door to his apartment and Kathryn timidly stepped inside.

"Wow," she breathed, her eyes taking in every detail of the spacious apartment. "This is fantasic. You live here alone?"

"Yep," Jonny answered as he hung his coat on the rack. "Let me take your coat."

Kathryn shrugged out of her coat and looked over the spotlessly clean, well-equiped kitchen. "All this for you?"

"Yep."

"I live in a crappy little place that smells like wet dog. Plus, I share the hell hole with three other girls."

"Uh.. sorry. Beer?" Jonny asked as he reached in his refrigerator.

Kathryn blinked. "No. No, thank you. But could I have some water? The coffee made my mouth dry."

"Sure thing." Jonny answered as he rummaged in his cabinets.

"I can't get over this place," Kathryn continued to murmur. "It's like heaven.. And listen carefully."

Jonny paused for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. My roommate plays heavy metal music at one o'clock in the morning to help her sleep." Kathryn smiled as she sat primly on the sofa as Jonny handed her a glass.

Jonny returned the smile good-naturedly and sat in the armchair with his open beer. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm lucky and I know it, but it does get kind of lonely sometimes."

"I know what you mean. I'm not really friends with my roommates.. Actually I don't like them at all."

Kathryn picked up a framed picture sitting on the coffeetable. "Oh, this must be your brother. So he really is a sultan, isn't he?"

Jonny laughed. "I told you so."

Kathryn stared at the picture. "And that's Jessie, isn't it?"

"Uh.. yes. That was taken of us the last time Jessie and I visited Hadji in Bangalore. He doesn't normally wear formal tunics like that when he's in the states." Jonny felt himself grow uncomfortable and he look a long swig of his beer.

Kathryn set the photograph back on the coffeetable. "She's beautiful. No wonder you are so crazy about her," she replied nonchalantly.

Jonny wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "What?"

Kathryn sipped her water. "I remember her, you know. When she went to school here, the two of you were always together."

"I didn't think you'd be the type to notice. You seem to be above watching the social politics." Jonny watched her carefully.

"I am, but everyone around here talked about you two and it was difficult not to overhear it. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Jonny stood and cleared his throat nervously, "No, not at all."

Kathryn removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How often do you invite girls over here, hmm?" She replied with a small smile.

Jonny leaned against the counter of the bar of his kitchen. "Jealous?" he asked playfully, relieved that the conversation moved away from Jessie.

Kathryn swirled the water in her glass. Her lip curled. "I'm not jealous. I am ninety nine percent sure that I am not your type." She batted her eyelashes jokingly. "Don't worry, my hopes weren't set very high."

"What makes you think you are not my type?"

Kathryn glanced at the photograph on the coffeetable. "Call it a hunch." Her face grew serious for a moment and then she stood up ubruptly. "Well," she said loudly, "I'd best be off. Thank you again for the coffee.. and the company. I've had a nice day."

She moved past Jonny to get her coat. Jonny suddenly asked, "Why were you crying today, Kathryn?"

She blinked hard. "Four years ago today Tony had his accident. This is usually a very difficult day for me." She looked up at Jonny shyly. "Thank you again."

As she put on her coat, Jonny reached for his. "I'll walk you home."

"No," she stopped him. "Please don't. I appreciate the thought, but I'd rather walk myself home."

She slipped through his front door before he could argue. "Goodbye Jonny."

Jonny leaned against the counter as he heard the resounding click of the door latch. He rubbed his forehead and reached for his beer. He stared at it for a moment and then poured it down the sink.

* * *

There's a nice lengthy installment. Whew. Like I've said before this story is taking a life of its own. If you enjoy it, review it! ;) Thanks again guys. Jema 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Again, my apologies for the delay. I'm in college and I know many of you understand that education has a tendency to devour your free time, so thank you everyone for being understanding. And thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 13

Jonny ran through the hallway of the university and skidded to a stop in front of a closed doorway. A sheet of paper filled with small printed type was taped to the door.

Jonny scanned the sheet for his name. "A D?" Jonny murmured softly. "How'd I get a D?"

Bryon smacked Jonny on the shoulder as he strolled by with Amy clutching his arm. "Outta the way man, let me see my score." Bryon untangled Amy from his arm and peered at the paper. "Crap! A C minus." Bryon scowled at Amy. "I can help you, I made an A in Inquiry," he said in a mocking high-pitched voice.

Amy returned Bryon's glare. "If you would have stopped trying to distract me with making out, I could have been a better tutor."

Jonny rolled his eyes. "Please, guys, as much as I love hearing about your private lives I'm dealing with a crisis here."

Bryon scanned down the paper. "Ouch, Jonny. A D. I thought you said you studied."

Jonny threw his hands in the air. "Of course I studied. I studied and studied. I just don't get it."

Bryon wrapped his arm around Amy. "I'd lend out Amy as a tutor, but I'm warning you, if you try to distract her with making out, I'll pummel you."

"Thanks but no thanks."

Amy looked at the paper. "But a tutor is a good idea. Hey, I didn't know Kathryn was in your class!"

"Who's that?" Bryon asked.

Both Jonny and Amy stared at him in disbelief. Amy propped her fists on her hips. "Kathryn, my friend from high school. She was at my New Year's Party."

When Bryon still stared blankly, Jonny added, "Oh, come on! Wavy brown hair, sits in the front row of our class. Glasses."

Bryon gasped suddenly. "That girl you took to the coffeehouse!"

Amy frowned in confusion towards Jonny. "You're dating Kathryn?"

"No!" he cried. "Oh, please. We went to the coffeehouse like a month ago and we talk every now and then... It's... harmless."

Bryon shook his head in disgust. "I don't get it, buddy. You could have any girl in this school, and you pick her?"

"Hey!" Amy cried out. "She's my friend, you idiot."

"I'm not dating her!" Jonny fumed.

Amy marched away hotly. Jonny could almost imagine smoke blowing from her ears. Bryon groaned, "Hey thanks man," he muttered sarcastically to Jonny. "I'll have to do major sweet talking if I ever want any action again."

Jonny threw his hands in the air as Bryon sulked away. "How is this my fault?"

Jonny sat against the wall in the hallway and rested his forehead against his knees.

"Jonny?"

Jonny looked up to see Kathryn walking down the hallway, her scuffed black shoes padding quietly on the slick floor. She stood in front of him, looking down at his melancholy expression. "That bad?" she asked.

"See for yourself."

She looked over the posted paper for a moment then settled beside Jonny, sitting cross-legged. "Sorry, Jonny."

He held his head in his hands. "I just don't get it. My classes usually come very easy to me. I never have to study much. How'd you do?"

Kathryn clasped her hands in front of her. "Pretty good," she replied modestly. "You know, Jonny is there any way I can help you out?" she suggested.

"My problem is the essay questions. In my programming classes our exams consist mainly of computer code, which comes really easy to me. I know what the Scientific Method is, but I can't explain it in an essay."

Kathryn grinned. "Uh, hello? Journalism major, right here? I know you think it's a dumb major, but in this case it comes in handy."

"I never said journalism was dumb."

Kathyrn curled her lip. "Yes, you did. At the New Years party."

Jonny stood up and caught Kathryn's hand to help her stand. "I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Did to."

Jonny sighed playfully. "Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?"

Kathryn snorted. "Well, a 'please' would be nice."

* * *

Jessie opened the small, white envelope with a groan. The invitation to Carly's wedding! How could she have forgotten? Panic gripped her stomach, but she forced herself to think rationally. She had time to think about it, afer all, the wedding wasn't until April and today was just February 10. Jessie traced her finger over the highly decorative, and no doubt very expensive, invitation. She remembered the afternoon she and Jonny spent at the top of the lighthouse eating sandwiches in the freezing wind. Would Jonny still want to go to the wedding with her? Could she go with Jonny?

Jessie sank into a chair, biting her bottom lip. If worse came to worse, she would attend the wedding by herself.. in a drop-dead gorgeous dress of course. Too bad Hadji wasn't in town, because he would surely go with her. Jessie smiled mischeivously. She could just see the look on Jonny's face if she walked in to the wedding with Hadji on her arm.

She stood up, disgusted with herself for the thought. She shouldn't even care what Jonny thought and making Jonny jealous would never help anything. She should just call him, matter-of-factly, and see if he still wanted to go to the wedding. If he didn't, fine. If he did, fine. There was no reason they wouldn't be able to discuss the matter like adults. Jessie hestitated for a fraction of a second and then she picked up her telephone.

* * *

Jonny flipped the light to his apartment. "Come on in and make yourself at home. Want anything to drink or anything?" he said as Kathryn moved past him through the open door.

"No thank you, I'm fine. We better start looking this stuff over. The next exam is in two weeks."

Jonny groaned, "Don't remind me."

Kathryn settled in her usual spot on Jonny's sofa. "Where's your practice essay? I can go ahead and start editing it."

Jonny shuffled through some papers and found it easily. "Here you go."

Kathryn retrieved the paper with a smile. "Oh, Jonny, you dropped something," she said pointing to a small white envelope on the floor.

Jonny groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me," he muttered as he picked it up.

"What is it?"

"My invitation to Carly Ackin's wedding. Do you know Carly?"

Kathryn shook her head, her brown hair swaying around her shoulders. "Well," Jonny continued, "She's one of the richest girls in New England and it is going to be a huge, frilly wedding."

"Are you going to go?"

Jonny sighed. "I have to. Billy is one of my best buds. Of course, I don't hear from him very much since he got sucked into wedding plan land."

Kathryn laughed. "Wedding plan land, huh?"

Jonny sat on the couch next to Kathryn sighing again. "You don't understand how excruiating this wedding is going to be. Tuxedos, ballrooms, caviar..."

Kathryn laughed again. "I think you'll live," she replied, patting his knee comfortingly.

"Wanna go with me?" Jonny almost couldn't believe the words had left his mouth when he heard them aloud.

Judging from the look on Kathryn's face, she couldn't believe it either. "Are you kidding?"

After a split second's reflection, Jonny said confidently, "No. I'd like you to go with me."

"There's no one else?" Kathryn asked with a probing gaze.

Jonny looked away. "Nah. Come on, it'll be fun. We can be bitter and sarcastic together."

"I am not bitter and sarcastic!"

Jonny narrowed his eyebrows.

Kathryn smiled sheepishly. "Well, not all the time."

Jonny stood up and paced the room slowly. "So you'll go?"

Kathryn was quiet for a few moments. "Come on, Jonny you can't be serious. You see how plain Jane and awkward I am in ordinary, everyday life? Put a ballgown on me and it gets magnified 100 times."

"You're too hard on yourself. Look, I'm begging you here. Please come, puh-lease?" Jonny put on his most adorable face and crawled toward her on his knees.

Kathryn couldn't resist a small smile. "Jonny-"

The phone rang with loud chimes causing Kathryn to jump involuntarily. "Sorry," Jonny muttered as he went to answer it. "I'll just be a sec. Hello?" Kathryn watched as the color seemed to drain from Jonny's face as he spoke into the receiver. His voice fell as flatly as if it had been dropped on the kitchen floor, "Hi."

* * *

"Hi Jonny, got a second?" Jessie said almost too cheerifully into the phone.

"Uh.. Well, just a second.. I.. um, yeah.. okay?" Jonny muttered.

"Is everything okay? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Jonny seemed to regain himself. "No. No, go ahead. What's up?" his voice squeaked.

"Well I just got Carly's wedding invitation today."

"Uh huh," Jonny replied.

Jessie tried to control her frustration. "Well, Jonny we had said we were going together, remember?"

After what seemed like forever Jonny muttered again, "Uh huh."

"Well," Jessie said, her voice growing colder. "Do you still want to go to the wedding with me, or not?"

Jessie could hear Jonny pacing over the phone. "Well, you see, I figured that after.. uh, you know.. that well, I mean, what else was I supposed to think.. so uh, but you know, I.. I , but.. well," Jonny fumbled for words.

"You've asked someone else?" Jessie replied matter-of-factly.

"I.. I think so."

"You think so?"

"Umm.. well she hasn't exactly said yes yet.. but I think she was about to."

Jessie gritted her teeth together. "I swear, Jonny Quest you make no sense at all sometimes."

* * *

Kathryn watched and listened as Jonny paced around his kitchen muttering distractly into the phone. He seemed so lost she almost went to him to see if he was okay. Finally she put the fragments of conversation together to realize someone was asking him about the wedding he had just invited her to attend. Kathryn's eyes wandered to the photograph of the smiling red-haired girl in the silver frame on Jonny's coffee table.

"Now wait a minute," Jonny suddenly said into the phone, his voice finally regaining some strength. "Don't accuse me of not making sense." Kathryn's sharp ears could catch the muffled sounds of a raised voice on the other end of the phone. Jonny continued with a strong voice, "What I mean is, all your mixed signals... I'm giving you space, I thought that's what you wanted... You know what? Forget it... No, I'm not going to fight about this... No look... You called me, remember? After everything, I thought... Well I'm sorry, alright?... I thought... I'm not yelling! You... I'm not yelling at you! You started... Fine... Fine... Yeah... Okay... What would Hadji say about that anyway? Are you trying to make the noble sultan jealous? What? No... no now hang on... Fine... Fine... Look--"

Suddenly Jonny slammed the phone into the receiver. "She hung up on me!" he cried. "Oh my god! I can't believe her sometimes! You know, I'm not perfect." He turned suddenly to Kathryn who was standing timidly, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Jonny went to her quickly and crushed her in his arms before she realized what was happening. "Kathryn," he said firmly, looking her in the eye. "I am not perfect, do you understand that? I am not perfect. I am a real screw up sometimes."

Kathryn's eyes were wide with confusion but she rubbed her palms comfortingly over Jonny's back as he continued to hold her tightly. "It's okay, Jonny. Nobody's perfect," she tried to assure him.

He was practically crushing her in his arms, clinging to her steadfastly, breathing steadily as if trying to control the anger welling inside him. "I'm not perfect," he muttered again. "I'm a real screw-up, do you get that? I never intentionally meant to hurt her. I just can't do anything right sometimes."

Kathryn pulled away to see the slightest amount of moisture pooling in Jonny's eyes. He blinked fiercely and Kathryn found she couldn't pull her eyes away. "Give her some time, Jonny. I'm sure she will realize that in time."

"But I was giving her time. I was giving her space. And then..." His voice trailed away forlornly and his arms slacked around Kathryn's frame. "She's dating Hadji now."

"Your brother."

"Yeah, he took her out for New Year's. And he really likes her.. He probably loves her." Jonny sank onto the couch numbly.

Kathryn sat next to him and unconsciously covered his hand with her own. "You love her too, don't you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what love means." Jonny's shaggy blond hair hung low over his face, hiding his eyes. "Maybe.. But my dad told me once that if I was in love I would know for sure.. Without any doubts, you know? So I guess I'm not in love with her. I care about her though. I mean, we've been best friends for years." Jonny squeezed Kathryn's hand. "Have you ever been in love before, Kathryn?"

Kathryn lowered her face sadly. "Yes."

"He didn't love you back?"

Her voice was subdued, "No. He couldn't. Sometimes I think.. but no."

Jonny studied her for a moment, her slumped shoulders and her wavy hair covering her face. "I'm sorry, Kathryn. It's none of my business."

"No it okay. We've gotten to be pretty good friends, right? It's okay to ask me questions."

Jonny squeezed her hand again. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

Jonny brushed her hair back over her shoulder to see tears shimmering in her eyes. "Are you still in love with him?"

Kathryn's brown eyes were illuminated by her tears and her cheeks shined in the dim light. "Yes," she whispered without looking away from Jonny. "Yes I am."

Jonny murmered sympathically and wrapped one arm around her. She leaned her face against his chest and folded her legs underneath her on the sofa. Even as the shadows of night lengthened on the carpeted floor of his apartment, they remained still as statues, almost unwilling to let each other go.

* * *

Jessie looked at herself in the mirror for a few long moments. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying and her hair was disheveled. The video phone was out of the question. Plus, Jessie was scared that her voice would falter if she tried to speak again.

Sitting in front of her computer, she did the only thing she could possibly do to comfort herself. She opened her email and began to type: "Hadji, I've just made the biggest idiot of myself.."

* * *

It was very early in the morning and the softest of the sun's dawning rays spread over Hadji's face as he lay on the floor. His suite was beautifully decorated with warm tones and elaborately carved furniture, that as a result, were very uncomfortable. Hadji instead stretched his long frame over the softly padded, hand woven Indian rug spread over the stone floor. The windows of the room were very tall, stretching from the floor to the domed ceiling and were covered only in a thin, gauzy material that allowed the sunlight to diffuse throughout the room.

He lay there on the rug, his arms stretched to either side and his toes pointed toward the carved ceiling when he heard the soft knock on his door. "Come in, mother," he called.

Neela entered the room, looking radiant in the early glow of dawn. She smiled at her son, stretched like a canvas on the rug. She gathered her violet patterned sari in her hand and with grace unmatched, managed to lower herself to sitting postition without a single wrinkle.

Neela inclined her face slightly, the hints of a smile lingering on her lips. "I was wondering where you were. I was afraid you had fallen ill."

Hadji did not answer but continued his study of the marbled ceiling.

Neela spoke again, her voice soft and unthreatening, "I am, of course, not as accostumed to Western customs and holidays as you are, but I am somewhat familiar... I know what day today is."

Hadji stared ahead. "Um-humm," he murmered softly.

"Did you send something to Jessica Bannon?"

Hadji folded his arms across his chest. "Yes."

"What did you send, my son?"

"Roses... and chocolates," he answered simply.

Neela folded her thin hands in her lap. "What color were the roses?"

Hadji's voice revealed a trace of a smile. "It was a special hybrid. A duel color rose. Yellow at the base of the petal and red at the tip."

Neela laughed softly. "My son is very, very clever."

"That is true, mother."

"What of the chocolates?"

"I ordered them from a chocolatier in New York City. I wanted to send her some of the orange chocolate from the Hindu Marketplace, but I was too afraid it would melt en route to Maine," he replied.

Neela smoothed her veil around her face. "Perhaps, if Jessica comes here for the summer she could sample the orange chocolate at that time?"

Hadji's voice fell sullen. "Perhaps."

Neela was surprised by his change of tone. "You believe she will not come?"

"She will not come."

Neela's voice was very soft, barely above a whisper. "Why the sudden change of heart, Hadji? Just last week you were hopeful."

Hadji turned his gaze toward his mother. "I am hopeful no longer. She cares not for me, not beyond the perimeters of friendship. I am her confidant, and over the holiday I was a warm body to replace the emptiness she feels. It was not me. She would have been drawn to anyone willing to comfort her."

Neela lowered her eyes sadly. "But how are you certain that she only cares for Jonathon Quest?"

Hadji sighed and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Because.. because he still makes her cry..."

* * *

Stay tuned for more! Leave me a review and let know what you're thinking. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jessie was rummaging in her jewelry box frantically trying to find her earrings. "Dad?" she called from her room.

"What?" Race answered from downstairs.

"Can you bring the car around for me? If I don't leave soon I may not even make it to the airline in time."

Race shouted from downstairs, "The car is all set!"

"Great!" she shouted in reply. She found the dangly silver earrings and pushed them in her suitcase. She double-checked all her bags rapidly.

"Doesn't your flight leave in an hour?" Race called.

"I know, Dad!" she screamed back downstairs. "Dad!" she called. "I'm leaving! Dr. Quest?" She leapt down the stairs pulling her luggage behind her.

She landed on the final step, strings of her red hair hanging in front of her face. "Dad! Come help me with this luggage! Please!"

Hadji crept around the corner, "I'll help you," he replied.

Jessie screamed in shock at his sudden appearance and nearly jumped off the final stair. Her luggage fell behind her with loud crashing noises on the hard-wood floor.

Hadji caught her before she slipped, gathering her in his arms easily. "Whoa, did I scare you?" he laughed.

"Hadji?" she gasped. "Oh my god, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

His brown face relaxed in a smile. "I heard you needed a date, for a wedding, or something?"

"You're coming with me?" she cried in excitment.

He pointed to his suitcase standing behind him.

"But how?"

Dr. Quest appeared behind him. "An anonymous tip, from a friend."

"Oh Hadji," she breathed, flinging her arms around his neck. "This is so wonderful. I didn't mention it to you, because I thought you won't be able to come."

Dr. Quest smiled as their embrace lingered. He cleared his throat. "I thought you were running late Jessie?"

Jessie pulled away suddenly. "Oh my god, I am so late, come on Hadji, we gotta book it," she said dragging him to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ponchita?" Race called, as he stood against the doorframe.

Jessie anxiously surveyed herself. "I got my luggage, my keys, my airline ticket, my hotel reservation.. oh no, where's my invitation?"

Hadji leaned close to Jessie's ear, "It's sticking out of your purse."

Race sighed and pointed to his cheek dejectedly. Jessie grinned and dashed over to kiss her dad goodbye. "Thank you Dad. We'll see you later! Come on Hadji, off we go!"

"Off we go," Hadji replied with a grin as Jessie dragged him outside. "See you in a few days, Dr. Quest, Race!"

Dr. Quest and Race shared amused glances as the two hurriedly hustled through the door.

"Well," Race said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I hope they have a good time."

"Me too," Dr. Quest agreed.

"Wait a minute," Race said sharply. "Jessie has a hotel reservation. Did Hadji make one for himself?" Dr. Quest laughed and shook his head amusedly. Race continued, "Benton? I mean it, does he have a reservation? He has his own room, right? Don't laugh at me Benton!"

* * *

Jonny grumbled to himself as he tried to tie the bow tie of his tuxedo. "This is ridiculous," he growled softly. He muttered and scowled as he tried making the folds more crisp.

When he heard the knock at the door, he opened it with a jerk, to see Kathryn standing there wearing a floor length trenchcoat and holding a piece of paper over her face. "Uh, Kathryn?"

"I'm just here to let you know I can't come to the wedding with you after all," she said from behind the piece of paper.

"What!" Jonny cried. "Oh come on, you can't do that to me... Why are you holding a piece of paper.. Get in here, you," he growled as he pulled her through the doorway. She stood dejectedly in his kitchen still covering her face and pulling the trenchcoat around her. "Okay," Jonny said firmly, "What is going on?"

"I can't go--"

"Nope. You are going. If I have to go looking like a penguin I need someone to laugh with me." Jonny tried to walk around her but she shifted so he wouldn't be able to see her. "Kathryn, level with me, okay? What's wrong?"

Her voice cracked from beneath the piece of paper. "I can't go."

Jonny took a deep breath and his voice softened. "Are you wearing your dress under that coat?" She nodded in response. "So you're worried about what you look like?" he added very softly.

"I know it sounds stupid and I know you don't understand, alright?" she cried out. "But I don't want to go in the midst of the perfect and beautiful people, okay? I don't like formal dresses."

Jonny sighed. "I do understand. I hate wearing tuxedos."

"No, you don't understand, Jonny!" she said, still from behind the piece of paper over her face. "You have been gorgeous your entire life. You've probably never felt unattractive."

Jonny smiled his crooked grin. "So you think I'm gorgeous, do you?" he said playfully.

"Oh shut up!" Kathryn laughed. "It's not funny."

"Kathryn," Jonny said seriously. "I am certain you look great and that you are overreacting. Take down the piece of paper and take off the coat. Let me be the judge okay? If you do look hideous, we won't go."

Kathryn laughed a little and reluctantly put down the paper and took off the coat. She was wearing a floor length, navy blue dress with simple lines that flared just slightly at the hips. Kathryn had a boyish figure, she was small chested and thick waisted, but the dress did fit her flatteringly. Her hair seemed shinier and it fell in soft waves around her face. She was wearing makeup: a glimmer of rosiness touched her cheeks and her eyelids and her usually pale, thin lips were colored by a gloss.

Jonny studied her, mesmerized. He suddenly realized he had never seen her without glasses or layers of sweaters and blue jeans. She was not a model-quality beauty, but the blue gown made her olive-toned skin glow and the way her brown hair fell on her bare shoulders was very attractive.

Kathryn blushed under Jonny's obvious scrutiny. Jonny cleared his throat a few times and said as his voice squeaked, "Well, yes, you are right. You are absolutely hideous. I'll just take off this monkey suit--"

"Jonny!" she cried with a grin and a smack on his shoulder. They laughed for a moment, then she said softly, "I know I was acting silly. I'm sorry."

"No worries," Jonny replied. "You.. you look beautiful Kathryn. I mean it."

"Thanks," she replied as a hot blush crept over her cheeks. "Are you just about ready to go?"

"Ugh, as soon as I teach this bow-tie who's boss." Jonny lifted the limping piece of fabric.

"Oh here," Kathryn said stepping close to him. "I can do that." As she nimbly twisted the fabric into a bow, Jonny breathed in and realized she was wearing perfume, something light and floral. "There you go," she replied.

"How is it that all girls know how to do that?"

She smiled. "I don't know. My dad went on a lot of business trips and I remember watching my mom tie his tie to help him get ready."

Jonny extended his elbow for Kathryn. "Are we off?"

"Sure," she said smiling. "You know, I feel like I'm going to the prom or something."

Jonny shrugged. "You say potato, I say patato."

* * *

Jonny and Kathryn wandered into the reception ballroom with the other numerous wedding guests. The ballroom was almost as large as the ballroom at the Governor's Mansion, where they had attended the Christmas Ball. The room was lit with lanterns and candlelight and a string quartet was playing in the corner of the room.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Kathryn commented quietly.

Jonny snorted. "Yep, it was beautiful, complete with all the tears that the ceremony needed."

Kathryn grinned. "And you call me bitter and sarcastic?"

"Seriously Kathryn, I guarantee that all the tears were scheduled and rehearsed." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You didn't know her, everything about her is fake, including her nose."

"Really?"

"Yep. You should have seen her before her dad started giving her plastic surgery gift certificates for her birthday."

Kathryn's lip curled. "So the.. uh-hums?" She made a cupping motion with her hands.

Jonny laughed out loud. "Oh yeah, very fake."

"I thought she looked very perky. Then why did your friend marry her?"

Jonny shrugged. "He loves her.. I'm not sure exactly why, but to each his own I suppose. Billy will be coming into his very large inheritance next year, so he'll be able to provide Carly with the lifestyle she's accostumed to. I'm not a big Carly fan, but in all honesty I've been with them sometimes and seen the way she smiles at Billy. I think they are happy."

Kathryn frowned. "But if he didn't have any money at all?"

Jonny half-smiled. "A very interesting question. But he is loaded, so I hope that will keep them both happy."

"Me too."

Jonny and Kathryn wandered over to a table and sat down. "You know what, Jonny? This is just uncanny how much this reminds me of my prom. Did you attend your prom?"

"I went to senior prom, but I missed the junior prom."

Kathryn brushed her hair over her shoulder. "What happened?"

Jonny smiled. "You won't believe me."

She grinned. "Try me."

Jonny stretched back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, that was the year that the Research Pirates stole some of my father's studies and we had to go to France to steal it back."

Kathryn blinked. "Excuse me?"

"My dad was developing a theory based on very complicated and involved research that if you broke down the double helix of DNA you would find that the structure closely resembles computer code. He was applying for a grant to research it further, but someone leaked his findings to the press and because it is such a controversial subject, it became major news in the scientific community."

Kathryn leaned on her elbow, listening intentally. "Why is that so controversial?"

"If it was true that DNA shared similarities with computer code, it could lead to computer-generated organs for organ transplants, and other forms of nano-technology."

"So it isn't true?"

"No. After more research Dad was able to realize that the similarities were not conclusive enough to mimic human tissue. But we didn't know that at the time. Anyway, all of Dad's test results and findings were stolen en route to another research facility by a group of Research Pirates. What most people don't realize is the scientific community can be very competitive and there is good money in the black market for new ideas and findings. We were able to trace Dad's research to the black market in Paris and we flew there and recovered it."

Kathryn shook her head. "You have so many amazing stories. I just cannot imagine... So what about now? More adventures? More controversial research?"

Jonny winked at her. "Nah.. That was actually the last great adventure of Jonny Quest. Dad suffered a mild heart attack during that recovery. He's fine, but it made all of us take a step back from adventures. Plus, Jessie and I were ready for a normal life. We started attending school full time, and Dad does private medical research at the Compound. There are still a lot of potential dangers out there. We've foiled many an evil plan in our day and my father is still a very important man, hence why Race is still our security manager. But for the most part, life has been adventure-less for quite some time." Jonny crossed his ankles under his chair. "You know, it feels weird sometimes. Sometimes I expect to be woken up in the middle of the night, have to pack my bags and head off to Tibet or someplace for some reason, but the older I get the more I get used to staying in one place for awhile."

Kathryn mimicked Jonny's pose and leaned back in her chair. "I've always wanted to travel. I went to Disney World with my family when I was ten and that's the fartherest from home I've ever been."

Jonny clicked his tongue. "Tut, tut. We're gonna have to break that record." He stood up and smoothed out his tuxedo. "Want a drink, Kathryn?"

"White wine please."

"Okay, one white wine, coming up." He gave her a lingering smile and wandered over to the bar.

Kathryn smoothed her hair self-consciously and tried to calm her butterflies by placing her hands over her stomach. "Stop it," she whispered to herself. "Just stop it, Kathryn."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Kathryn looked up, her face contorted in horror. Jessie Bannon stood in front of her, looking at her expectantly. Kathryn hadn't noticed Jessie during the ceremony, but Kathryn should have realized that she would be there. Kathryn felt her stomach tighten uncomfortably as she realized just how beautiful Jessie was up close. Her rose-colored gown curved around her body beautifully and her strawberry colored hair was swept off her neck in graceful curls.

Jessie's green eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you alright?" she asked Kathryn.

"Yes.. yes, I'm sorry." Kathryn put her hands on her stomach and forced herself to calm down.

Jessie spoke again, "I was asking you if you knew where Jonny Quest is? I thought I saw you with him."

Kathryn forced her voice to grow steady. "He is at the bar."

Jessie smiled thankfully and turned away. Kathryn watched as Jonny ran into Jessie with his hands full of drinks. She saw that Jessie's head was lowered and their words were soft, few and intimate.

Against her will, tears filled in her eyes and she ran to the ladies' room. She didn't even notice the dark-skinned man wearing a silver turban watching her expressions sympathetically.

* * *

Jonny applauded politely as Carly and Billy finished their wedding dance admist the sparkling lights and lanterns. Jonny gave Hadji a half-smile as the young sultan wandered over to the railing Jonny was standing against. "Hi Hadj. Glad you could make it."

Hadji sipped his wine. "I am too. It was a--"

"Beautiful ceremony," Jonny supplied. "Yeah I know... Hadji? I know things have been--"

"Tense?" Hadji added. "Yes. Things are not the same."

Jonny shook his head. "No, they aren't."

"Jessie says you do not email her anymore. I haven't received emails myself."

"I've been busy. I've got classes and stuff, you know? The older we get the more difficult it is to stay in touch."

Hadji raised his eyebrows but he didn't comment. "What about the girl you are here with? Have you been spending a lot of time with her?"

Jonny shrugged. "I was having a hard time in my Inquiry class and she's been tutoring me."

"She seems very nice. What was her name?" Hadji asked softly.

"Kathryn... She's a very nice girl."

"Are the two of you dating?"

"No," Jonny replied sharply. "We're friends."

Hadji leaned on his elbows on the edge of the balcony. The string quartet continued to play soft, whimiscal waltzes and several couples began dancing. "Where is she, Jonny? I was hoping you would introduce me."

Jonny narrowed his eyebrows. "Introduce you? Why?"

Hadji smiled patiently. "I do still consider you my friend, Jonny. I was hoping to meet some of your friends as well."

"Well, for that matter, where's Jessie?" Jonny countered.

Hadji waved his hand toward the receiving line. "She is over there, greeting Carly."

"Oh.." Jonny started scanning the ballroom. "Well, where is Kathryn? I.. she was just at that table... Hadji, have you seen her?"

"Not since she ran into the ladies' room after she saw you speaking with Jessie," Hadji murmered softly.

"Man," Jonny breathed in frustration. "I never even gave her the white wine! Ah, crap." He gripped his blond hair in his palms. "I wonder where she went off to."

As Jonny was about to leave, Hadji caught his arm. "Jonny. She cares about you. More than you realize."

His blue eyes widened hopefully. "Jessie?"

Hadji frowned, wrinkling his nose, "No.. Kathryn."

Jonny jerked his arm from Hadji's grip. "Mind your own business, Hadj. I gotta find her before she tries walking home"  
JQ

Hadji found Jessie standing by herself and he wandered behind her slim frame. He slipped his hands over Jessie's bare shoulders and she leaned her back against his chest. "Are you having a good time, Jessie? I know it's been a long time since you've seen your friends."

She sighed softly as Hadji wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head. "I am. It's been nice to see old friends."

"What did you and Jonny talk about?"

She lowered her eyes. "I apologized. I know I've been treating him very unfairly. He apologized too. We're friends again."

"Good."

"Is that girl his date?" she asked casually.

Hadji pulled her closer. "He says they are only friends."

Jessie watched as Carly and Billy began slicing the wedding cake, sharing both secret smiles and the cake server. "She looked at me in a weird way when I spoke to her."

Hadji kissed the top of Jessie's head. "Perhaps you startled her."

"True. She's not very pretty. She doesn't seem like Jonny's type at all," Jessie commented matter-of-factly.

Hadji smiled. "She seemed pretty to me."

Jessie laughed softly. "Trying to make me jealous, Hadj?"

"Are you trying to make me jealous, Jessie?" Hadji's voice dropped to a serious tone.

Jessie swallowed guiltily and only wrapped her hands around Hadji's brown hands, gripped over her heart.

* * *

Jonny scanned over the ballroom frantically looking for Kathryn. He asked a woman to check the ladies' room, he searched over the hotel lobby, and he looked in all the sitting parlors. Finally, he stepped outside the grand hotel and found her sitting on the steps near the curb.

"There you are!" he cried jogging down the steps. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Surprisingly, she turned to him with a light-hearted smile. "Oh, I'm sorry Jonny. I tried to find you, but I couldn't."

He sat on the step next to her. "What's going on Kathryn? When I realized you were gone, I thought you were mad at me."

"Oh no," she said, her voice sounding light. "In all honesty Jonny, I started to feel like I may be coming down with something, so I thought I'd head back."

"You're sick?"

Her smile turned weak and she gripped her stomach. "I don't feel well. It's nothing serious. I just need some rest and vitamin C probably."

Jonny stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home. You should have told me sooner, we could have left right away."

She remained seated. "Wait Jonny, I called a cab. That's why I'm out here waiting. I didn't want you to have to leave early on my account."

Jonny sat down again. "You were going to just go off without telling me?"

"I left a message on your cell phone and a message at the front lobby desk."

Jonny then noticed the blinking red light on his phone. "Oh," he replied sullenly. "Well, forget the cab, I'm driving you home."

Kathryn's expression turned serious. "No. Go back and mingle with your friends Jonny. I'm not that sick, and I've taken many a cab before. I'll be fine. Please, go enjoy the rest of the reception. I bet you haven't even had a piece of cake yet." She clutched his hand. "You are very sweet for caring, but please leave me here. The cab should be here any second."

Jonny bit his lip and debated heavily. "Your hand is cold as ice," he whispered and removed his tuxedo jacket, draping it over her shoulders. He silenced her protests. "You can return it to me later. And here is money for the cab. No objections. You are here as my guest and that's the end of it."

He stood up but didn't walk away. "I don't feel right about this."

"Chivalrous to the end, hmm?" she said with a smile. "How about you bring me a bowl of soup tonight when you get back and we'll call it even?"

Jonny smiled his half-smile. "Deal. You're sure the cab is coming any minute?"

"Any second, go on Jonny."

He hesitated and then walked back up the hotel steps. If he had turned around he would have seen Kathryn lower her face into her hands slowly.. but he didn't turn around.

* * *

Jonny walked over to the table where Hadji and Jessie were finishing pieces of wedding cake.

"Jonny," Jessie smiled. "You should grab a piece of cake. It's delicious."

He returned a good-natured smile and sat down. "Nah. I'm don't have much of a sweet tooth."

Hadji put his empty plate on the table. "Where's Kathryn? Did you find her?"

"Yes. She's not feeling well, so she took a cab home."

Jessie said sympathetically, "Oh, poor thing. Tell her we hope she feels better. I was hoping I could talk with her more."

Hadji's brown eyes narrowed at Jonny. "You are such an idiot."

Jonny blinked in surprise. "What?"

Hadji pushed away from the table angrily and threw down his napkin. Jonny's face twisted in confusion. "What? What is it, Hadji?"

Hadji bit his lip. "You believed that? That she felt sick?"

"Uh, yeah? That's what she told me. Hey, wait a minute, Hadji," Jonny leapt up and stopped the young sultan. "It's none of--"

"My business," Hadji snapped. "Yes I know. But if I want to leave this table I will. You two," he pointed to Jessie and Jonny, "You talk. Talk long and hard and often... I'll.. I'll return shortly."

Jonny plopped back down in his chair. "What's his problem," he muttered.

Jessie replied softly, "I am."

* * *

Hadji marched down the steps of the hotel and found exactly what he expected to find. A small figure wrapped in a black tuxedo jacket was huddled on the steps. Hadji sat next to Kathryn, who did not speak or look up from the line of ants trailing along the stone step that she seemed to be studying.

Hadji sat stiffly and folded his brown hands. "We have not been introduced, but I am--"

"Hadji," she interjected softly, her eyes still focused on the ground. "Jonny's brother, the sultan." She smirked. "Forgive me for not knowing the proper protocol. Should I call you 'Your Highness' or something?"

Hadji laughed. "No, just Hadji please." Hadji watched as a few locks of her brown hair were swept across her face by the breeze. "And you are Kathryn."

"I am Kathryn," she said bitterly. "Jonny's tutor."

"And friend," Hadji added gently.

"And friend. You know what I realized today? I conveniently filled the empty position of Jonny's female best friend... but perhaps you can never substitute for the real thing." Kathryn picked at her gown.

Hadji gazed forward. "Is a cab coming?"

"Not yet."

"Why haven't you called a cab yet?"

She grinned a crooked grin. "Maybe I was hoping he'd come running back and sweep me away... Or maybe I just wanted to enjoy the breeze."

"You should tell him," Hadji said.

"Why? If I do, he will only feel guilty because he cannot return my feelings and I will only feel ashamed for voicing them aloud. The friendship would never be the same."

Hadji leaned on his knees. "The friendship will never be the same regardless."

She turned her face toward him, her brown eyes seemed larger and brighter. "Yes, I know.. but at least I can regain some dignity this way." Kathryn rested her cheek on her palm becomingly. "Do you love Jessie? Jonny told me once that you did."

"Maybe I did.. maybe I do. I'm not sure anymore."

"You know, in this world no one is ever completely sure of anything. I wonder why we expect to be completely sure of love." Kathryn lowered her eyes studying the patterns of the ants again.

"When did you know?" Hadji asked carefully.

She chuckled softly. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was the time I walked by him and he was chewing on his pencil, maybe it was when at the New Years party when he turned down a seductive blonde... who knows? It doesn't really matter anyway."

The translucent, newly green leaves of the maple trees planted in front of the hotel rustled quietly. The sunlight was waning in the afternoon, dissolving into beams of pink and orange, shining through the leaves. "You can almost smell summertime in the air, can't you," Kathryn said quietly.

"Yes," Hadji said. "Summer is fast approaching."

* * *

Such a sappy story, so angsty and fluffy.. gotta love it! Stay tuned to this station for the next installment! The end is in sight... Thanks guys Jema 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I owe you guys who like this story major apologies for the extremely long delay. I'm sorry. I know how disappointing it is to not see the end of a story so I finished this for you. Please see my more detailed explanation at the end. 

Chapter 15

* * *

Jessie and Jonny sat at the decorated table in the reception room, staring at the polished floor. Jonny tilted his head toward the gathering of women in the center of the room. "Are you going to go try to catch the bouquet?" he asked Jessie.

"Nah," she replied. "That's the last thing I want to think about right now."

The uncomfortable silence lapsed between them as the happy shrieks of women pouncing for a bouquet of white roses filled the air.

"So.." Jonny began slowly. "What did Hadji mean by telling us to talk? We're okay, aren't we?"

"Of course we are!" Jessie exclaimed. "I've apologized, you've forgiven me--"

"I've apologized and you've forgiven me," Jonny added.

Jessie nodded. "Exactly. We're fine. We really have to stop having this conversation... It's getting kinda old..."

"Right," Jonny said folding his hands on the table.

Jessie looked away and watched as Carly's best friend Angie hugged Carly clutching the bouquet happily. Angie's boyfriend looked smug and Jessie could see a flash of jewerly on Angie's left hand.

"So.." Jonny tried again. "Any idea what Hadji meant for us to talk about?"

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and adjusted the straps to her rose-colored gown. "He probably thinks I still have feelings for you," she said nonchalantly.

Jonny choked on his wine. "What?" he sputtered. "Why would he think that?"

Jessie lowered her eyes. "Because.. maybe I do."

Jonny's mouth gaped open. "What?!" He stood from the table. "Are you kidding me?"

She crossed her arms. "No."

"Why tell me this now?"

"Is now a bad time?" Jessie's voice was cool.

Jonny ran his hands through his blond hair frantically. "Uh, yeah? Aren't you dating Hadji?"

Jessie's eyes flashed angrily. "Aren't you dating Kathryn?"

"No," he said, taking her by the arm to drag her out of the reception room. "And don't you start that."

"Start what?"

He frowned. "That, that thing you do, that turning the tables to make me look like the bad guy. You are the one bringing this up this time. Don't forget that."

Jessie put her hands on her hips. "Okay, I know. You don't have to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling. This is a wedding remember?!" Jonny growled. "This is the happiest day of some poor jerk's life!" Jonny blushed furiously as an elderly woman walked past him with raised eyebrows. "Ugh," he moaned, guiding Jessie to a cushioned bench. He sat and put his face in his hands. "Jessie," he started, his voice muffled, "I don't understand anything anymore. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm so tired of this."

Jessie stared ahead listlessly. "I don't understand myself anymore, Jonny. I don't know why all those feelings haven't gone away. I hate it that I've become this, this pathetic girl who keeps repeating the same conversation over and over... Hadji is amazing. He really is, but I'm still not a 100 happy." Jonny did not lift his face from his hands. "It's not fair to you that I can't just get over this." She exhaled slowly. "But I have to. I have to stop this, stop being this person."

Jonny studied her carefully, the way her shoulders were slumped, the way her hands were clenched together tightly in her lap, the way small frown lines danced over her forehead. Jonny swallowed hard, cleared his throat and gathered her hands in his. "Jessie," he began, "You are probably the most amazing woman I have ever met. And you have no idea how honored I feel that you care for me so much..."

Jessie stared straight ahead. "But?"

"But, you need to move on with your life. You need to find happiness, whether that be with Hadji or whoever." Jonny swallowed again.

"I know," she mumbled. "I know Jonny." She looked away as the wedding party moved from the reception room, crowding around the happy couple dashing for their honeymoon car. She sighed and removed her hands from Jonny's grasp.

Jonny breathed in as silence filled the gap between himself and Jessie. His eyes burned uncomfortably and he folded his hands in his lap. "What now, Ace? We're never going to be friends again, are we? I mean the way we were? It'll never be like that again, will it?"

The sun was beginning to set and the orange light cast purple shadows over the hotel lobby. Jessie smoothed the skirt of her gown. "Yes," she said softly. "We will never be friends like that again. But that's okay. We are going to be fine Jonny."

For a few moments looked at each other sadly. Jessie rubbed Jonny's shoulder affectionately. "You need to find happiness too, okay Jonny?"

He nodded. The room was very quiet and Jessie's eyes were steadfast, even though they glittered brightly. They sat together for many long moments as the shadows stretched and faded, not saying anything, only cherishing the memories of a childhood friendship for the last time.

* * *

Hadji and Kathryn watched the Rolls Royce covered with shaving cream and dragging clanking tin cans drive away from the hotel admist a happy crowd of well-dressed wedding guests. Kathyrn raised her hand in a mock salute toward the noisily departing car. "To the happy couple," she murmured, smiling at Hadji who sat beside her.

"To the happy couple," he agreed and tried to settle more comfortably on the stone step. The orange light of the sunset highlighted Kathryn's dark hair. "It's getting cooler," he said as he wrapped his tuxedo jacket closer around him.

She nodded and burrowed deeper into the jacket Jonny had wrapped around her shoulders. "What's that?" she asked looking over at Hadji.

Hadji was holding a small velvet box in his brown hand, staring at it thoughtfully. "I had forgotten that I put this in my pocket today."

Kathryn leaned her cheek on her palm. "What's in the box?"

Hadji held the box gracefully on his fingertips. "I purchased this before Christmas this past year intending it as a gift."

"But you didn't give it away?"

He smiled. "No. I kept waiting for the right moment. I almost gave it to her on New Years and I almost sent it to her on Valentine's Day."

"And you put it in your pocket thinking today might provide the right moment?" Kathryn asked softly.

He leaned his face toward her. "And yet again the moment fails me. But I've realized something today." He held the box up so that the velvet shimmered in the fading sunlight. "This doesn't belong to Jessie after all. It belongs to someone else." He placed the box in Kathryn's palm.

"You can't be serious.. I can't accept this." Her face was furrowed in confusion.

"Open it. It belongs to you."

Kathryn opened the box to reveal a delicate silver chain with a small, sculpted heart charm nestled on the white velvet interior. "It's beautiful," she breathed. "You have good taste."

"Thanks," he laughed.

She closed the box. "But I can't accept it. It was meant for someone else."

Hadji refused to take the box from out of her hands. "Look at it this way, my friend. I believe we may be kindred spirits. The gift may have been initially intended for someone else, but sometimes our purpose is adapted from what is meant initially."

Kathryn blinked. "I have no idea what you just said, so I guess I can't argue."

Hadji smiled. "Mission accomplished." Hadji leaned over and folded her hands over the small box. "In all seriousness, I do wish you to have it. Perhaps it will bring you good fortune in the future."

She smiled reluctantly and brushed her hands across her face. "Okay, Your Highness. Thank you." In the creeping darkness Hadji's skin color deepened and his turban shone radiantly. "It's getting late, isn't it?"

Hadji cleared his throat. "Yes, I should be going."

"Are you going home to Bangalore?" Kathryn asked, her eyes sparkling.

Hadji paused. He thought of Bangalore with fondness and imagined the warm, orange sunlight on his face. He imagined his warm reception as he would enter the palace and Neela's soft brown eyes. Hadji suddenly felt peace and security, deep in the pit of his stomach. "Yes," he said firmly. "I'm going home. I'm going home to Bangalore." As if he was already standing under a Bangalore sun, Hadji felt warmth spread through his body. He smiled at Kathryn gratefully. "Will you be going home, Kathryn?"

"Oh no, I'll be going to my apartment," she said, her voice raspy with controlled emotion. "My apartment is not my home. I haven't had a home in a long time."

"I'm sorry," Hadji whispered with concern.

"No," she smiled, gripping his hand. "It's okay. I will have a home, in just a few years. I'll be graduating and I've already been offered a beginning columnist's position at the Boston Herald. It's not a lot of money, but soon I should be able to get an apartment for myself."

Hadji tilted his face. "So you will find a home for yourself?"

"Find it? No, I'm going to make a home for myself." Kathryn hugged her knees close to her and unconsciously breathed in the lingering fragrance of Jonny's colonge in his coat. "I'll be fine," she whispered.

Hadji kissed her hand gracefully. "I have no doubt. I'll take my leave of you now. I should catch a plane." He stood and looked toward the hotel. "I'm going to say my goodbyes and call myself a taxi. Can I call one for you as well?"

Kathryn sniffed and covered face with her hands as she nodded. Hadji rubbed her shoulder in sympathy and marched up the steps to the hotel with a new sense of purpose.

* * *

As Hadji entered the hotel lobby, Jonny and Jessie were saying silent goodbyes. Jessie leapt to her feet when Hadji entered. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and the corners of her lips lowered. Hadji covered her mouth with his hand before she could speak. "Jessie," he whispered warmly. "I'm going home. Home to Bangalore."

Jessie blinked in surprise. "Okay.. Now? You're leaving now?"

"Yes. Perhaps I'll visit again next Christmas. Both of you have to keep emailing me, okay?" Hadgi's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Whoa, Hadji.." Jessie was frowning with confusion.

Hadji spun around and held her close. "Jessie, I am going home to Bangalore. I suggest that you go spend some time somewhere also. Maybe Peru with your mother. Or take a trip with Race or something."

Hadji turned to Jonny and shook his hand heartily. "Email me, Jonny. I want to still be a part of your life. I promise to email more."

Jonny was staring wide-eyed at the sultan. "Sure Hadj. Hey, Hadji, I'm glad you found your way. I'm glad everything is okay."

And in a blur of activity Hadji booked and plane and a taxi and left with a wave and a smile. Jonny looked at Jessie. "Okay... That was weird."

Jessie shrugged. "He seems happy... Wait a minute? Did he just break up with me?"

Jonny started laughing. "Yeah, I think he did!"

Jessie sat down, clutching her sides in laughter. "He broke up with me!"

After many long minutes of uproarious laughter, which recieved snide glances from the receptionist, Jonny and Jessie parted ways.

"You gonna be okay, Jonny?"

He smiled, "Sure. You?"

"Yeah. Maybe I will go to Peru with Mom. She has been bugging me about visiting. I could spend the summer with her."

"Good."

"So I'll see you?"

"You bet. Bye Jessie."

"Bye Jonny."

* * *

Jonny appeared at Kathryn's door later that night. "Jonny!" she cried in surprise as he brought in a take-out bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised you soup, remember? How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kathryn blinked her brown eyes shyly and stepped outside of her apartment. "Wanna sit for a minute?" They settled on the steps leading outside of the apartment complex. Kathryn blushed as she brushed away a few beer cans and crumpled pieces of paper.

"So," Kathryn began, twisting her fingers in her lap, "Did you finally get things squared away with Jessie?"

Jonny's lip curled. "Yeah. Finally."

"So is that off again-on again drama finally over? I mean, for good?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Jonny laughed. "Okay, enough! Yeah, it's over."

Kathryn smiled and wrapped her arms around knees. "I don't know. I think in ten years you two will wind up married."

Jonny frowned wryly. "Yeah whatever... I'm glad you're feeling better, Kat."

Kathryn looked away, her expression difficult to intrepret. "I am feeling better. Thanks for the soup." She sighed. "You know, Jonny, you've meant a lot to me. You're a good guy. Thanks for everything. I'll always wish good things for you... I mean, I hope everything works out for you."

Jonny stared at her incredulously. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were breaking up with me."

To his surprise, she didn't smile. "You can't break up something that never was, Jonny." She rose to her feet, smiling softly. "I'll see you around Jonny."

He scrambled to his feet and reached for her. "I'd like to see you soon, Kathryn. Maybe dinner tomorrow?"

She lowered her eyes. "How about you call me in about a year?"

Jonny let go of her hands and noticed the silver heart hanging around her neck. "A year?"

"Yeah. By then I'll be working, maybe I'll have my own place. About a year, okay?"

Jonny took a few steps away from her, reality sinking in slowly. "A year?"

She smiled at him, and suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. "Bye Jonny," she whispered into his chest, before running into her apartment.

Jonny was rooted on the sidewalk. He ran his hands through his hair and walked away. He was beginning to understand. His strained, forced feelings for Jessie, his comfort in Kathryn, his jealously for Hadji, all those emotions were masking something else. Now that all the shades were pulled away he was beginning to understand how he was supposed to develop. He needed time alone. He needed to grow.

He pushed his hands in his pockets, lowering his eyes to study the patterns of the sidewalk. For too long he had lived his life from one adventure to another, but now, he needed to learn how to live on his own, unsupported by drama-ridden adventures. And drama ridden relationships, for that matter. For the first time, the thought was comforting. He was ready.

"Adventure-less for awhile," he murmured aloud. "I can handle that."

The End

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I know many of you are probably disappointed by the ending (or this entire chapter). Trust me, I am as well. To make a long story short, this story got out of my control, and it spun in such a wild direction that I didn't enjoy writing it anymore. I couldn't rein it back in, but I did try.I'm pretty disappointed with this. Sorry all you Jonny/Jessie or Hadji/Jessie shippers. I just couldn't put her with either of them.

This is one of the few stories I've ever written without planning the entire story and the ending in the pre-writing stages. Big mistake. I lost control of it and I realized I'd turned Jessie into a really whiny brat (my apologies, trust me, it was not intentional). So, wish I had a better explanation, but there it is. I wrote an ending as, well, I dunno, just because I know how frustrating ending-less stories are.

Many of us use fanfiction as a learning tool, and I have defiantely learned that pre-planning is a must.

Again, sorry guys. But thank you to those of you who have read this and have been so encouraging and supportive. If I ever post anything here again, please give me another chance.

Jema


End file.
